The Broken Cycle
by corruptedchild
Summary: After 10 years of his lone travels, Link finds his way back to Termina through a strange events. Things are not at all how he left them. He encounters a man who appears to be his old enemy, Ganondorf. He claims to be someone else. He's less suspicious as time goes by until he finds strange journals that prove otherwise. Link wants nothing more than to return to his own world.
1. Chapter 1

All he ever wanted was to ride in on that sunset. Feel its light and breathe its life. It's painted dark shades of red. It looks much like the very field he's lying in, soaked in red. He could pretend that it's part of the sky. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lost lying here, stained with blood and grass. He's been here so many times before. It's quite safe to say that he's gotten used to it.

He could hear Epona, trotting up over the hills. Her long face hung above his. She nudged Links face, bringing pain to his cheek. It had been raked by something; he wasn't sure what caused the wound. This was only one of many injuries. He had been fighting for a long time. He's fought since childhood. He was thrown in all directions; even torn through the very fabric of reality. Time was strewn in ways that he still isn't able to explain or even begin to understand.

A _hero_ as he's been called… is alone. He wasn't_ always_ alone. Companions come and go. They were there when the most tedious and violent of challenges where bestowed upon him. And of course he was never one to say no. He could never turn anyone away; it's not in his nature.

It was never so bad with Navi. His Navi. He still searches for her. It's been ten years since they unexpectedly parted ways, and were ripped from each others lives. It doesn't feel like ten years to him, not at all. He wonders where she is day and night for years. Is she still out there? Does she need his company like He needs hers? Is she searching for him as well? He can only hope. Link remembers it like it was only yesterday she was tearing him away from that hellish nightmare in his childhood tree house and pushing him out of bed.

Lazy, she called him. Link always laughed when He thought of her. He prayed to the goddesses every day that his thoughts would somehow reach her. Overtime he stopped asking for answers. He lost hope.

He would keep going for her. That's what she would want of him. She never let him give up, not once. And he still hasn't.

Epona nudged Link gently once more. It was time to leave. He slaughtered every last one of those creatures. The village had nothing to fear any longer. All will be well. Link didn't want to return to the village even though he knew he should. But he didn't want to leave them wondering or siting in anticipation, anxiety racking their minds. Link tried to will himself to turn away, but his conscience wouldn't allow it. He knew the right thing would be to return and set their minds at ease.

Upon his return the village was empty. Not a single shadow was cast. Everyone was still hiding in their homes, as the sun slowly crept below the horizon. Just as Link was about to take his leave he heard the slow creak of a door. He turned to see a girl; younger than himself. Talia was her name. She looked at him with a certain fondness.

She had somewhat taken care of Link. He could even call her his friend. They did have a sort bond with one another. But something wasn't right with Link. He couldn't accept her in the way she wanted him to. Something didn't feel right to him, and he can't pretend. He cared for her nonetheless. But only in the same sense that he would care for anyone else is need of his help.

"You can come out now…" Link told her as he dismounted Epona. "It's safe… They are all gone." He held his hand out to reassure her. She did need that sort of comfort being the fragile girl she was.

She strode towards him immediately, even though she looked hesitant to reach out, he could see the painfully obvious worry reflected in her eyes. "Link, you're hurt."

He was. This was nothing new to him, he's had much worse. He only felt the pain when he thought about it. "Come inside… I'll patch you up."

"I should be on my way. Give your mother a farewell for me."He said. Just as he began to turn away she reached for his hand, gripping it firmly in hers.

"Please, Let me." Her eyes looked fearful and suddenly Links inability to say no was beginning to show through again.

"Alright." He gave in Softly.

The room was dimly lit by a small lantern. It outlined the small frame of her face.

It stung in strange kind of way, whatever it was that she spread over his wounds. He can think about something else other than the pain.

"It looks deep." She whispered, as she gently applied a thin white sheet of cloth to Links face. The gash ran from the corner of his right eye to the edge of his lip. "It will scar."

She filled the silence well. Even in her fragility, she had that spark that made someone look twice. She was clever, yet shy. She was strong willed, yet timid. You would have to look at her a second time to truly understand her ways. And perhaps recent village terrors have made even more reclusive.

"Men will surely fear you with such a mark." She smiled softly at him.

Link reached up to touch it but his hand was slapped back down before he could do so. "Don't touch it! It will never heal." She was quick to put him in his place, and he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Link had only known her twenty days. He always counted the days. And in these twenty days she'd become so comfortable around him. He thanked her accordingly and stood to leave. He knew it was abrupt of him, but this is the part that Link is least fond of. Goodbyes.

_'Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow'_

She stood in his way, staring at him, soft eyes burning into him . "Do you… really have to leave?"

"Yes." Link answered without a second thought. Of course he had to. He_ always_ had to leave. For him to say that he wished to stay would be a lie. He's never wanted that. Not for a long time.

That familiar wind and ever-changing sky wouldn't let him. It was pulling him toward something. Link couldn't stay in one place for very long before he felt that reoccurring ache to move on. He didn't know if it was because he wanted more out of this life, or because he was looking for something out there. Maybe both.

He _does_ know that he's always wanted something more. He grew up rather unconventionally. Maybe he was hoping to find what was missing. There's always been something missing from him. That piece of the puzzle that he could never find.

He stood to gather his things. Link wanted this parting to be short and free of tears. But of course things never really go that way. Talia's eyes began to well up as he secured his sword in its place.

"Will I ever meet you again?" She asked.

"Time will tell." Not a yes or a no, it was the only answer he could give her.

Just as Link began to pass the threshold of the door she yelled for him to wait.

"You're horse." She panted.

Epona needed rest, and treatment as soon as possible. Link knew that. He had to find a stable quickly. One that would willingly accept his patronage with little to no qualms.

"Yes, she is hurt. Don't worry. I always take care of her." It was an honest answer.

"I know a place just north of here, they will help you. I'm sure of it."

"North?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes… I know that you would have to pass through those woods, but for someone like you…"

"Thank You." He interrupted her. He didn't want her glorifying any of his abilities. After all, he was only a man. "North it is." He curled Epona's reigns around his fist. They walked off in the night together, small lantern lighting their way. He looked back.

"Thank you, Talia." He said again.

"Goodbye." She said, barely a whisper.

He's said goodbye so many times to so many different people. Why should this time be any different? It shouldn't be. So as always Link casted it out of his mind before it bothers him enough to turn back. Eliminate the doubts.

The air felt heavy in the woods, and Link felt a strange familiarity as he and Epona trudged through the damp shrubbery. The ground seems to glow, reminding him of the Kokiri Forest. It was so easy to run and chase after those fireflies without a care in the world. They always seemed within reach even though Link knew he would never catch them. The fairies always told him the fireflies would laugh at all of the Kokiri children.

The fairies were the only ones that could hear such a tiny thing as a firefly's laughter.

Link would've liked to chase them with Navi. He couldn't of course. The second she came into his life he was thrown into everything rather quickly. But he's sure she would've loved to if he'd have asked her.

Link heard a soft sound brush past him. As if the wind were some sort of a conscious creature, he felt the hairs on his arm stand. A sudden light flashed past his line of vision. His senses heightened on their own accord. Epona began back up, thrashing, and neighing. She felt threatened. Link tried his best to calm her, caressing her mane and whispering comforts into her ear.

That same fierce and quick flash of light flickered in the distance, its glow dizzying Him. He didn't know why, but wanted that light. He wanted to chase it so desperately. It shined so bright against the darkness of the quiet woods. He saw the green of the trees become brighter. And his vision was almost distorted as he was entranced by that glow. He wanted to follow it just as he had followed those fireflies as a child.

He wanted that light like he wanted Navi beside him. The closer he got to it, the more he became convinced that it _was_ Navi. Completely mad, and he knew it. But in the very moment, he couldn't be swayed any other way. Epona seemed to be just as drawn in as Link had been. Her movements were in sync with his, slowly approaching this vein of light.

Time seemed frozen as his ears rung and his head grew heavy. A panic fled through Links whole being as he saw Epona faint to the ground beside him. He tried to get through to her, bring her back. The land was shaking, the ground sinking them down. Link felt so impaired and helpless, he couldn't stand any longer. He collapsed on top of Epona, hoping and praying that this was all a dream, or even a trick.

It felt all too real. This wasn't his Navi. This wasn't the magic that he constantly sought. This wasn't those bright and hopeful fireflies. This was an evil one that he would not escape.

Links head was swimming with fear as he began to lose consciousness. He knew that he would wake up. And when he did, he had to be ready.

He was falling. This fall wasn't to his death. It felt too familiar to him to be death.


	2. Chapter 2

He blinked awake. He didn't know how long he was unconscious. It must've been quite a while, considering his lashes were nearly plastered together. First, he saw gray sky. Then he felt light rain on his skin. He saw a woman, pale with red hair. He knew her. He'd seen her before, a long time ago.

"Malon." He said, struggling to sit up.

She looked skeptical, then confused, then smiled and laughed.

"Who's Malon?" She giggled.

Was she joking with him? This was most definitely Malon. He could never forget her, even if he tried.

She knelt over in the grassy field; hands perched in its soft, damp green. "Don't you remember me, Grasshopper?" She smiled, head tilted.

_Grasshopper? _

He's heard that before. His mind raced as he tried to pin point a memory. His body froze as he realized who this girl was. Panic rose up in his gut. _Romani._ It _couldn't be._ After all this time he prayed that he would never end up back here for the rest of his life. Even now he didn't want to believe it.

He looked up to the sky, eyes still hazy, searching for a clear point free of clouds. He was feverish and began to shake as his eyes settled on the moon.

There it was with eyes glowing red, craters from hell, and large teeth fit for the destruction of worlds.

"No!" He yelled to himself. He buried his face in his knees and tugged at his blond locks in frustration. "It's not real! Wake up, wake up!" He shook with his own muffled panic.

"Stop it!" Romani shouted, pulling at Links hands to unwrap him from his spiral into this frenzy. "Stop, Calm down!" She forced him to look at her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"This can't be happening." He chanted frantically, "Not again!"

Romani didn't want to see her old friend like this. She tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge. She wanted to take him inside the house and try to calm him down. Whatever he'd gone through had to be rough because according to what she'd seen from her bedroom window, Link had practically fallen out of the sky.

She saw Link and Epona slow as they touched the ground as if some kind of force was protecting them from a hard impact. Epona awoke first and Romani secured the steed in the stable.

Link snapped out of it once he heard Epona's whine from a distance.

"Epona!" He turned his head in every direction. "Where's Epona?" He exclaimed.

"Shh… It's alright." She calmed his with a gentle hand to his shoulder. "She's safe in the stable."

She managed to life Link up and they shuffled to the stable and she couldn't help but notice Links ragged breathing. Link stuck his fingers through the grating of the fence and Epona nuzzled her nose against his hand.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" His eyes watered as he spoke. "It's alright, girl. It's okay."

Romani looked at the two of them with a certain fondness. It would be a tragic thing to see them parted again.

"Come inside and rest…" Romani sighed. "Just for a little while, please?"

Link didn't want to. He just wanted to disappear from this world and leave no trace. But he also knew that wasn't very practical as he felt his legs shake with exhaustion. He only brought himself to nod, not looking at Romani's eyes.

He felt odd seeing the frames on the walls, the lit fireplace, and stone staircase. It all looked exactly the same, like nothing had changed at all. But Romani, she was much older. She had aged just as link had. But still, he couldn't be too sure.

He settled down onto the bed and scrunched the blankets in his hands; still trying to make sure it was all real. Romani was sifting through her belongings.

"Romani?" He said.

She turned to him from the dresser with a wide delighted smile. "I knew you remembered me!" She laughed.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Could you maybe do me a favor?" He asked her.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you happen to have paper? I need to write something down."

She looked confused but nodded and descended down the stairs for a short moment. She returned with a piece of rough parchment and a stubby stick of charcoal. "Here." She handed them over.

She watched as he placed it on the side table and made two lines across the paper making three even rectangular sections.

He looked at the clock. It was still morning time, very early. But he knew that moon would always be out, staring, haunting.

"How long ago did I first appear in that field?" Link asked Romani.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe an hour ago." She told him.

He made one single line in the first box, and set the charcoal down on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Counting," Is the only explanation he gave her before laying his head to rest. He decided he wouldn't stay any longer than an hour. Time was precious now.

"Alright…" She whispered. She always did think Grasshopper was quite strange. But she liked him all the same. She decided not to question and she shut the door and left him to his thoughts. "Get some rest."

Link awoke very unaware. It look him a moment to realize where he was. His eyes were half open as he remembered with misery that he was back in Termina. He didn't know how he'd gotten back here. He'd spent so many years trying to forget the whole thing. And just when he had finally gotten past all of the fear and anxiety, here he was. Back to square one. He had a small glimmer of hope that he wasn't trapped in the cycle again. Maybe the moon would stay right where it's supposed to hanging in the sky. The fact that this place was still standing and Romani was now a woman was the only thing that told him time had been passing normally.

He looked at the clock. _Six hours._ He mentally reprimanded himself as he scrambled for the parchment on the table, frantically adding six more dark chalky lines.

When he gets outside there is a woman preparing a wagon. She has a likeness to Romani, but older. _Cremia. _

"Need a ride, stranger?" She smiled. Link got a horrible head rush of Déjà Vu from that. "You're always welcomed here, no matter how many years go by."

Years have gone by. She just said it herself. Link knew it was logical that time had gone by, given both of the girls appearances. But he just needed _more_. He needed more conformation that he wasn't trapped in that three day cycle all over again. The only reason he would be here is if these people needed his help again. Over the years he began to stop believing in things like fate and destiny, but he knew that if he was truly back here then it had to be for a reason. Things like this didn't happen just _because._

He gave her a clipped thank you and got in the wagon. He wanted to see clock town again. He wanted to see all of its people and how they've grown and changed. He wanted some sort of _affirmation _that all of the torturous trials he endured at such a young age weren't in vain. He didn't need to be recognized as a hero, and he didn't need the chance to gain bragging rights. All he knew was that time was precious. And his time would always be valuable.

After a few months of counting that three day cycle, he lost track of long it had been altogether. If that experience didn't teach him how precious time was, then nothing could. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day mattered. He pulled out the folded and slightly crumpled parchment from the inside of his tunic, and the small charcoal from his pouch. He made one more weak line next the others with the paper against his knee, frustrated with how shaky the wagon was on the rocky path.

He noticed that Cremia was veering to the right, steering the horses toward the East gates of clock town. He usually wasn't one to ask questions about such trivial matters, but it did seem a little strange that she would avoid the South gate. Perhaps it was closed down for some sort of construction.

"Cremia, why not the South Gate?" Link asked kindly, with concern lacing his voice.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then dejected. She took her eyes away from the road to look at link. "It's just… I don't like those gates so much."

This was an odd answer to his question. She finished with, "The guards, they give me quite a hard time with the wagon and all," She laughed nervously. "Something about inspecting the milk."

Link hardly thought that was plausible, but didn't want to keep pressing her for answers when she was very clearly uncomfortable. He left it alone for now.

They crossed the threshold of the East Gate soon after their short conversation.

Everything was right there, the Inn, the Bar, The treasure shop and shooting gallery, like nothing had changed at all. There was a group of boys perhaps a few years younger than Link, kicking a ball around. They all seemed to be wearing similar clothing but were obviously not related. Link laughed to himself, remembering the way those rowdy bomber boys were back then.

"Well, I have a lot of deliveries to do," Cremia gritted as she lifted one heavy crate of milk down off the cart. Link scrambled to help her, and began lifting them up and placing them on a smaller cart that she brought along on deliveries. "If you want a ride back to the ranch you're more than welcomed to stay for a while. I'll be leaving back through the East Gate at Dusk."

Link nodded as he pulled the last crate off the wagon.

"I won't wait up," She smiled teasingly, "So you better make up your mind before then!"

Link thought that if it really had been ten years here, that ten years was an awful long time to still be delivering milk. She must go back and forth so often. And if she always goes out of her way to the east gate, then it must get rather exhausting.

"Thank you," Link told her. He didn't think he would make it back in time for her to depart. He would walk back for Epona when the time came as he'd done so many times before.

He really didn't know where to start. He didn't know where to go or who to see. There were so many new faces and so many more people than he remembered. The first thing he could think of was to sneak underneath the clock tower. Maybe he would find that man with all of those strange masks and he would confirm all of his worst fears.

The cellar doors to the tower were difficult to push open, as if no one had entered for a long time. He managed to push them open with much effort, and descended down those rickety stairs.

It was empty. Moss was crawling up the stone interior and water sat in puddles on the cold ground. Not a trace of a person, or anything else for that matter. He was feeling more and hopeless. No Matter how lost he had been in the past, someone had always eventually given him a hunch as to what was going on. He would take any sign at this point.

He was getting antsy and frustrated at the lack of purpose he was feeling. He sat down cross-legged on the dirty floor. He pulled out his Ocarina and took his time playing that soothing tune he learned so many years ago that healed so many tortured souls. He expected something, anything to happen once he let that song ring in the air. He knew he was being a little expectant. Perhaps he was being foolish, and nothing was to come of it.

Nothing… Silence… Emptiness…

His chest tightened up after hearing himself play that song after so many years.

He casted it away as best as he could and lifted himself from the stones, slumped over back up the wooden staircase. He starts to feel more hopeless with every passing minute. He couldn't stay here. He would wither away here.

Walking beck out onto market scene, he was overwhelmed a second time by the influx of people flooding through the town. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked like the town was lighting up. No one had intentions of going home quite yet, and Link wondered if maybe it was a holiday of sorts.

He walked up to a man behind a thatched counter where paper lanterns and a variety of mystical trinkets were being sold.

"Excuse me Sir, but is there a carnival about to start? He asked.

"Ha! Heavens no! Haven't had one of those in years." The man sorted through some baskets as he spoke, "Not since all that commotion… You're not from around here are you?"

"Well I've _visited_ once before. A very long time ago."

A tall man came up to the booth to purchase something, and Link hardly paid him any mind. He waited for their small chatter over a pewter talisman to pass. He felt eyes on him but refused to acknowledge it.

"I'll take that one," The man said with a deep voice, and began to fish for his wallet.

"What commotion? What happened?" Link pressed on, eager for answers.

The sales merchant directed his attention back to Link as he waited. "You sure do ask a lot of questions, kid. What's your name anyhow?"

"It's Link."

The merchant opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud sound as the Tall man slammed some rupees down on the counter and practically ran off as if he were late for something.

Link looked off in the distance as he saw long red hair disappear in the crowd. The merchant seemed to have shrugged the strange ordeal off as he pocketed the money.

"Listen… Link, was it?" Link nodded. "Nobody likes to dig up the towns dirty secrets. Let's just say we don't have much to celebrate any more. The only reason you see all this is because us merchants still gotta make a living, carnival or no carnival."

"So that's it, then? You're not going to tell me?" Link asked rhetorically.

"I got a business to run here." The merchant looked on links face with certain sneer, like he wasn't worth his time. Link felt something like disdain, which was very unlike him.

He also felt something was very wrong in clock town. Things were just too strange to ignore. Everyone was acting suspicious, like they had something to hide. Cremia was being strange, this merchant wasn't telling him _anything, _and that stranger just_ ran off._

He took a stroll up the winding pathway in the corner of town. He spent a lot of time at the laundry pool during his time in Termina. He thought that maybe it would be a good place to think and sit to mark the hours that had passed.

There across the way was a small boy, and an older man, perhaps around fifty years old. They sat on the bridge cross-legged, playing a card game. Both were sporting intense poker faces. They boy resembled someone he knew, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint it.

Link sat on the steps by the edge of the water, pulling out his tally paper to make more of the necessary markings. The man seemed to keep eye-balling Link from the bridge. More strange behavior coming his way.

"You!" The man suddenly shouted at Link, pointing at him. Link was startled upright as he waited for the man to say something more.

"I know you! I remember you!" He stood up and paced toward a frozen in place Link.

"Link." He said with a smile. "Link, isn't it? You were just a wee little thing back then."

Link usually had an excellent memory, and the glasses the man was wearing definitely stuck out. But still he was at a loss.

"I never did tell you my name…" He laughed. "I'm Buro. I run the curiosity shop. Surely you remember. You were the one that … helped us break Kafeis curse."

Link was a little speechless. "I…" He started, "It really was nothing, I-"

"Oh!" He interrupted Link, "There's someone you should meet." He smiled wide, Gesturing for Link to follow him to the bridge.

The boy on the bridge stood up and scurried over to Link and Buro. He looked about eight or nine. He had bright blue hair, sticking put in all directions and had a permanent toothy grin plastered on.

"Link, this is Maudi. Maudi, Link."

The boys eyes widened. "This is Link?!" He looked a little too excited. " Mom and Dad told me all about you!"

Link knelt down to Maudi's level. "Who are your mom and Dad?" He asked.

"Anju is my Mom and Kafei is my Dad." He smiled.

Links eyes brightened up immediately as he smiled and he felt happiness swell up in his heart. He looked up at Buro as if he was searching for an affirmation. Buro nodded at him genuinely while Maudi began to jump up and down with excitement.

The door at the end of the pool opened up with an eerie creak and a bald man with crinkly eyes popped his head out.

"Buro, we got a problem in here!" He squawked out. "Another one of those Bastard kids tryin' to fidget with the windows."

Buro let out a frustrated sigh, screwing his wooden cane firmly into the gravel. "Well, unfortunately I have to correct this problem. Perhaps you'd like to take Link around the square, eh Maudi? I'm sure your mother and father would love to see him again."

"Yeah! Come on Link!" Maudi grabbed Links hand suddenly and began to pull him away from the pool. Link was hesitant and looked back at Buro for an interjection.

"Go on then," He encouraged, "Get acquainted." He laughed and proceeded into the house.

This Child of Anju and Kafei was absolutely delighted to meeting Link, and it made him feel warm. He was proud that they got their happy ending, and got to be together. This boy looked so much like his father.

Link was just glad to meet someone carefree and happy ad Maudi. There wasn't enough Happiness in this town. Link did consider himself quite brooding at times, but it definitely didn't help that everyone else around him was also brooding. Maybe Maudi could tell him the secrets that everyone was apparently so desperate to conceal.

Maudi dragged him back into the South end of clock town. The sun was starting to go down. It had almost been thirteen hours now, and Link was still obsessive about keeping track.

Sure enough Maudi ran right up to the merchant that had just given link a hard time earlier that day. Link followed suit, already dreading the interaction.

"Hello Maudi, what can I do for you to-" His tone changed once his eyes fell on Link, "What are you doing back here? Thought I told you to git."

"He's my friend." Maudi pouted with scrunched brows.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him, Maudi. Asks too many damn questions." The man grunted.

Maudi looked offended, and then looked at link. Links eyes were soft and encouraging. "I'll tell him whatever he wants to know, then!" He said matter-of-factly, as he began to drag Link off in another direction.

They spent a little time around the market. Going from booth to booth, messing around with all sorts of trinkets. Link saw a lot of familiar faces. Anju and Kafei came down the steps from East Clock Town after some time. Anju looked at Link with shocked eyes and tackled him in a hug. Naturally, Link didn't know what to do with himself. He could see Kafei walking over, laughing heartily at the reunion.

She looked at link with teary eyes and thanked him again and again and couldn't stop talking. Kafei tried to calm her multiple times but she just not be interrupted. And of course she couldn't resist telling Maudi the story all over again of how link was no older than him when he helped mommy and daddy find their way back to each other.

When things calmed down, Maudi and link were sitting by the edge of the fountains. Link thought that that he might be wasting time, but he hadn't had fun in such a long time. And he really did enjoy Maudi's company. It wasn't too late yet, and people were still filing in from every direction. But link noticed that no one really came through the south gate. He thought it didn't hurt to ask the boy.

"Hey Maudi, Why doesn't anyone some through this side of the gate," Link pointed to the dark empty gates. "Is it the guard?"

Maudi looked unsure at first, and a little hesitant.

"No…" He drawled out slowly. "It's just… most people don't like going through that gate."

"But why not?" Link pressed on.

"It's just a little scary. A lot of people don't like to look at it; sometimes people are even ashamed of it."

And now Link was way too curious to ever let it go.

"What is it that scares people?"

"It's the Testament of Clock Town. It happened before I was born. But Grammy tells me stories about it. But then she gives me warm milk right afterwards so I don't get any more bad dreams about it." Maudi was rambling off.

"Maudi hold on now, what's the testament of clock town? Tell me the story your Grammy tells you."

"Okay," Maudi says sadly. "Once upon a time there was a foolish imp who found himself in the midst of clock town. He would make trouble for everyone in town. He played horrible pranks and even hurt some people. He hurt Mom and Dad too. Everyone decided that He _could_ be ignored. They all thought he was just a silly creature who was trying to make fun of all of us. But somehow they imp found a means to an ancient power that controlled the skies and the hearts of many people. Nobody knows how he came by it, only that he was dangerous and not to be trusted. He became so powerful that he turned the ways of the moon to have it crash and fall on Termina, destroying everything and ridding the world of all of us. Right before the townspeople thought that it was their last moments, the ancient four giants of legends came to save us, and they hoisted the moon back us into the sky and plucked the imp from the town. Everything was right again and everyone was safe. But the imp was foolish enough to show his face at the carnival of time after causing chaos and nearly destroying the town and killing all who inhabit Termina. The townspeople decided that they would never let anything or anyone threaten them ever again… So the testament of Clock town is a warning to all who enter the gates."

Maudi looked like he was finished. His eyes were downcast, and he looked sad to tell the story.

Link ruffled his hair comfortingly. "Maudi what's outside the Gate?"

"I don't want to look. But if you want to, I'm not going to stop you." Maudi hopped up from his place on the fountain and scurried over to Anju at the nearby booth of sweets, burying his face into her dress.

Link stood determined. He was going to walk right out of those gates to see what all of spooky stories were _really _about. He knew all about skull kid. He knew all about the evil of the mask. Unfortunately the towns' people didn't understand that. Of course they would blame skull kid for everything. All they had left by the end of everything was their thoughtless rage.

He came face-to-face with the guard. They make eyes contact, but neither of them spoke. The guard jutted his head once to grant link passage.

Past the gate he saw the clearing of terminas vast fields. He saw the large oak tree; he saw the path back to the ranch where Epona was waiting for him. He saw the wide winding road to the Southern swamp that inevitably led into that poisonous hidden palace of Woodfall.

Everything looked the same as he walked down the steps. Nothing seemed scary or upsetting or even out of the ordinary.

But then Link remembered that if something was to serve as a warning, then it would be visible when you're going _in, _and not _out._

He slowly turned around to take in the view of the gates. His heart dropped in his chest as his eyes fell on the figure above nailed to the highest point of the archway.

There was the dried up corpse of the imp, skull kid, that he called his friend all those years ago. He didn't deserve such a fate. Things were never supposed to happen this way.

Link was overcome with horror and grief as he felt his legs give out and he crumpled to the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Link wasn't one to cry often. He tried to avoid it all costs. But sometimes it just got the best of him. He's only cried a handful of times in his life. The first was when he woke up and realized that seven years had gone by, and the fear of never getting those years back stabbed at his still ten year old mind. The second was when he woke up back in his bed, time altered back to its former existence with realization that he would never see Navi again. And now. Now, as he looked upon the hung-up dead body of a dear friend.

He dragged himself across the clearing all the way to that little alcove where him and skull kid carved in their own smiling faces into the bark of a tree. It was only a stump now. But the carved drawing still sat proudly, reminding Link of what a wonderful creature skull kid was before the evil of Majora came along and ruined it all.

He wanted to run back in into town and press for answers, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to look those townspeople in the eyes. Now he knew what they had done. Now he knew that even the most average and regular people were capable of hideous and heinous deeds. He couldn't go back. Not after such a sight.

He did the only thing he had left in him. He ran.

He didn't feel like a coward. He was just upset. And for the first time in a long time he was genuinely _afraid_. Nothing would ever be the same again what he'd just seen. He was afraid that he wouldn't recover from this.

He was running toward the swamp, worried about what awaited him there as well. If things were that bad in clock town, then they would surely be just as ugly on the outskirts.

The grass had grown longer, towering over like a forest. Link had to push his way through. He unsheathed his sword frantically to cut away at the shrubbery in his path.

It was difficult to think of a world where he couldn't save someone. It weighed heavier on him as he trudged through the green. Who knows how long Skull kid was up there, bolted into the gates of the town. It was awful. Link wracked his mind for ways to take him down if he ever were to be faced with it again. He's rather not look twice, but if the time came he had to do _something _about it.

Everything in the swamp _looked_ the same but somehow _felt _different. He ran all the way through those tall, mossy paths until he reached the edge of the water. He stopped there, panting heavily and doubled over. He looked around and wanted some sort of answer or a sign, anything. He looked down to the water and knelt to his knees.

It was clear. No poison in sight. It was another sign that all was well and the cycle was void. But even so, that wasn't enough. Not enough to prove that he wasn't going to be trapped here forever. He'd gotten out before – but that felt like a lifetime ago. And of course it was all by accident.

He stared at his reflection in the water. He didn't see a man… He saw a ten-year-old boy with bright, lost eyes that could never even stop to cry.

He became frustrated, yet he was numb to the water brimming in his eyes in small pools of helplessness. He sat up and pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment before ripping it up into tiny little pieces. He watched as the bits fell into the water and the charcoal markings ebbed away.

There were no boats in sight. He laughed bitterly and realized that he was tall enough to just _walk _through the swamp with ease now. He felt like he was in a rush for no good reason, adrenaline and frustration fueling his every move. He trudged through the water, paying little mind to the vines and branches skewed about as they left cuts and scratches in their wake.

He saw the potion shop in the distance, same as ever. Things seemed to be different _surrounding _it. There was a lot more trees and it wasn't as muddy as he had gotten used to. He also noticed a small building off to the side with a sturdy roof. It looked rather… unwelcoming.

He perked up in its direction to the sound of low, weary growling.

Link liked dogs. He's always like dogs. They've always seemed to know something that no one else did, always happy about every damn thing under the sun, and loyal as ever. He knows he's hearing that familiar sound of a dog's growl. He can tell the difference from a dog and something that wants to kill him. Though right now it seems to be a thin line in the sand.

He was sure not to draw his sword. He didn't want the animal to think he was a threat. He peered over to the side of the hut to see a large brown and black dog snarling and baring its teeth in defense. The barks erupted from him sporadically.

Link held his palms up in the air in calculated surrender. The dog seemed to calm immediately as link knelt down to his level. There was a glint in the creature's eye, perhaps a chance at trust, Link hoped. He reached out to touch it, and he seemed to lean into it at first but still very hesitant.

The dog obviously belonged to someone who resided in the small house, considering he was chained to the side of it. The chain had much leeway but still indicated ownership nonetheless.

Just then he heard the door creak open. A man stood in the frame. He was tall and muscular with dark skin and fire-red hair.

Link knew this man. All too well. He was the fuel of his childhood nightmares and the reason for his never ending strife. He felt stiff and couldn't breathe deep enough.

"You!" He yelled without thinking. Hasty as ever, he knew that about himself. "You!" He said once more, for lack of better phrasing.

"Me?" The man asked dumbly.

"Ganondorf." He said sure of himself. Link unsheathed his sword with unspoken rage gleaming in his eyes. At the sight of the unsheathed sword the dog sparked back up into defense mode.

"I do not know this Ganondorf you speak of." He spoke as the dog ran to his side to defend from links sudden outburst.

He pointed his sword at the man. "But you-! You! I won't be fooled by you!"

"I am not this Ganondorf you speak of." He crossed his arms in indifference.

"You are! You must be…you…" Links head hurt, it was pounding with confusion and anger. It was too much for one day. He felt his knees collide with the grass and realized he was still soaking wet and shivering down to his bones. His arms were bloodied and his head was screaming for it all to just _stop._

He felt a presence next to him, making him uneasy. He knew there was a possibility of this being Ganondorfs Termina double, he knew that. But he didn't trust this man. He felt that presence of that evil man within him. He always trusted his gut with these kinds of things. So naturally he flinched away in alarm when the man reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Alright then…" The man sighed in defeat. "My name is Danul."

Link looked up at him with unsure and worried eyes. "I can see you're shaken," He voiced, "I can't help you if you remain so guarded. I assure you, I am not this man that seems to… instill such anger in you."

The dog was still growling at Link.

"Shh…" Danul said softly. "Down, girl. Calm down." So it was a girl then, Link noted.

"Please," He said, with his attention back on Links crumpled form, "Come inside; you look like you need a drink."

Link felt too tired to do much of anything. He couldn't even lift himself.

"Please." He held a hand out for Link to take. _Ganondorf _extending his hand to Links aid. It didn't seem like something he would do. He had to convince himself that this could possibly be someone else.

He thought about all of the ways that this could go wrong and all of the ways that he could crash and burn. It could be a lie or a trick. All of the nightmares he had as a child and even as an adult flash through his mind. This man ruined everything that he was. He broke him down into a hollow shell of a warrior with no place to call home and no one to call family. Took away his only chance at a normal life. Took away his childhood and beat it down and hung it up to dry out as he watched with amusement.

Ganondorf did this to him.

But this wasn't Ganondorf, he finally decided. He looked at the hand extended in front of him. Welcoming. Strong. He looked into the man's eyes and saw kindness, and maybe even concern.

This was not Ganondorf.

He rose up reluctantly, took the hand, and followed him inside.

He felt a twisted worry in his stomach as he passed the threshold of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Panic was an understatement at this point. He thought he would be okay, sitting here.

His eyes flew to every object in the room as he became hyper-aware of even his own breathing.

That thing was starting to happen. That thing where he thinks too much. And then his breathing picks up, and he becomes dizzy.

There were all sorts of trinkets on the walls and in piles. They looked quite purposeful but he couldn't be bothered to think about such things at a time like this. Was this man really who he says he is? He appears to be a sorcerer of some sort, which of course is not a very good sign.

He is pulled away from his thoughts by the clinking of steel. Danul sits down at the table across from Link with two cups. He moves to hand one over to Link and Link flinches away immediately. Danul looks taken aback as he decides on placing the cup on the table in front of him.

"There's no need to be nervous. I won't harm you." He gestures toward the steel cup. "It's only well water."

Link reluctantly takes a sip, eyes still darting around the room. The man seems slightly amused by Links frantic demeanor.

"You are not from here, I take it?" He asks Link as he sips from his cup.

Link doesn't answer. He stares into his cup and shakes his head. No. He isn't from here. But he had been here before and he knows that he can't stand this place. Every fiber in his body is telling him to stand and _run _and _leave _this place. His situation is setting in again. He's realizing where he is. He shouldn't be here. He senses the danger, and yet he remains unmoving.

"I don't have much material for healing those injuries of yours. Surely the two old hags up the pathway will tend to you. For a price, I'm sure." He scoffs lightly.

Link just shakes his head. That's all he can do is shake his head. He feels afraid. He used to feeling afraid, but not like this. He's paralyzed with the underlying sense that he _isn't _going to make it this time. Someone has finally immersed him in such a nightmare that he feels crippled by it. He knows that he reached a conclusion that this man is who he says he is. But the doubt in his mind is so strong.

"At least give me your name." The man says.

Link looks up into those eyes that seem to have him so convinced. "I am Link." He was tired of telling people his name. He didn't want a name. He didn't even want a face to match a name to. He didn't want anything anymore if he couldn't get out.

"Link." Danul Repeats to him. Link expected the sound of his name on the man's lips to sound eerie. He expected to be enraged by it. But when he spoke it, it was light. Airy. Like he was truly meeting him for the very first time. Like he didn't know the first thing about him. Link could handle that.

"Let me help you with those scratches at least." He stood up to retrieve a few things from the far side of the hut. He returned with what appeared to be a jar of salve, some strips of tinted cloth, and one small bottle of some thick, dark red liquid. It looked like blood.

Link was silent and didn't make any move to comply. A hand tugged at his wrist. His arms were pulled forward and settled flat on the table. This man was defying Links expectations, but this didn't provide any resolve to his caution. His touch was gentle, but unsure. He tended his wounds carefully but as if a wrong touch would burn him. He looked pensive, deep in thought. Link would always be too observant for his own good. He gauged Danul's every movement.

"Drink this." He pushed the small glass bottle toward Link.

"Wha- What is it?" Link thought it was some sort of strength potion at first. Like the ones he used to pick up from the hags potion shop. But it was darker… suspicious. Then again everything was suspicious to Link at the moment.

"It will get your strength back up. Just drink it." It was persistent concern, but his tone remained what Link would categorize as rude.

Link gulped it down quickly, shutting his eyes tight.

"If you nee-"

"_Why _are you helping me?" Link cut him off, tone seething.

Danul rolls his eyes, taking a drink. "Can a man not offer his help without a hidden agenda?" He gets up from the table once more. Links eyes follow him carefully. "If you didn't wish for me to help you, you could have easily denied it. But here you are. In such need."

Link didn't like him. Not at all. Link once heard Malon's father use the term _smug bastard._ He never thought the opportunity would arise to repeat such a phrase. Though this did seem like a good time.

"I have had…" Link took a breath. "A rather rough day." He was debating with himself on whether it was a wise decision to start talking about it.

"How so?" He pried, as he shuffled around the room. He appeared to be organizing miscellaneous objects.

"I came across…" Link wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "An unpleasant sight on my way here."

"You mean the so called testament?"

Link almost choked on his water. Even hearing the word made the sight flash clearly back into his mind.

"That's what has you shaken up? That's hardly a scare." Danul scoffed. "How old are you? Twenty? How'd you make it this far in life?"

Link was seething. He stood up from his seat abruptly, the chair wobbling off its center and hitting the hard floor.

"Scare?! You think I was afraid?!" He yelled. Danul didn't seem to be affected by his sudden outburst. "It's awful what those monsters did to him! Murdered him, and left him up there like some sort of sick joke!"

"Heard he was quite the troublemaker. Even killed someone." He threw back at Link.

Link thought that out of all of the ridiculous things he's had to go through today, this had to be the worst. He would not let this be belittled. He would not let this be swept under the rug just like every other horrible thing that people chose to ignore. Like so many other things, no one was ever going to know the truth about skull kid. No one was ever going to know who he really was. And nobody would take the time to listen, even if Link told them.

In his rage, he hadn't noticed the tears brimming in his eyes once again. He was sick of it.

"I have to leave." He choked out. "I have to leave right now." He gathered his belongings and hurried toward the door. "Thank you for your help." He knew he hardly sounded sincere but that wasn't his concern right now.

He could hear Danul call a weak '_wait' _after him. He ignored it. He heard him shuffling behind him, chasing him down. He started to run. He didn't want to venture any farther; he would find a way home the same way he came through the very first time. He started running back into town. He could still hear Danul yelling after him and he wondered how long the man planned on chasing him down.

He felt threatened. He felt that he was in so much danger everywhere he turned. He finally gave up when Link trudged back through that water that led him there.

As he approached the vast open field, and saw the gates of Clock Town there in the distance, he slowed himself. He wasn't running as fast. He didn't want to see it again. Anything but that, he thought. He knew it was futile. He got closer but not too close, and sat on a wooden stump. His mind was empty. He was exhausted still.

He knew he should stop. Stop and think, form a plan. Use his head like he always does. He never got anywhere by winging it. When things got bad, Navi always told him to that the sword can cut you but the mind is the greatest weapon.

He took deep breaths. He sat for hours. The sun was going down.

There were so many stars in the sky. Lighting in a pattern that was so beautiful, it made link think of home. His real home. Where he would sit and stare up at the sky with Saria on those clear nights. She climbed his balcony at sundown and would say the stars were waiting for them. He never had the chance to have as many close friends as he'd like to. And none of them would ever be as precious to him as she was. A lot of things reminded him of her. Skull kid always did. The way he danced, the way he hummed silly and mysterious tunes. The way he looked up to the dark of the sky and pointed to any star he could find, looking at link with wide, glowing eyes, silently begging him to revel in it with him.

He looked up to skull kid, hung on the gates. He never though he would feel devastation quite this terrible and have no one to properly console him. He's never needed such a thing before. But he always thought it would be nice.

He hears someone slowly approaching. They're not in a rush. Footsteps muffled by the grass are getting closer and closer to him. He turns around in time to see Danul under the pale moonlight. He has a large shroud and various tools that Link can't make out in the dark.

He lets them all go, letting them clatter to the ground. The sound rings in Links ears and he looks up to Danul's face, searching for an explanation.

"Come on then." Danul says, walking toward the gates. "Give me a hand."

Link isn't quite sure what to say, and he doesn't know what he's up to. He came all the way back out here just for this. Link doesn't know this man. Not really. Perhaps he felt guilty once he realized that Links outburst was purely a result of his pain. Maybe he realized he was at fault for dismissing something that he knew nothing of. But that was presumptuous of Link to think any of those things about a stranger.

Even so, he can't deny that he wants to take Skull kid down. He needs to give him a proper goodbye.

He watches Danul climb up the vine encrusted stone walls with ease. He's toying with the metal grating, pulling at the vines and branches, tearing the worn ropes with his bare hands. Skull kid shifts lose, and it looks like he's about to fall down. Links breath catches in his throat.

"Can you catch him?" Danul asks.

Link takes a deep breath. He can do this. Time seems to slow down as he sees Skull Kid freed from his restraints. He collides with Links arms, and Link topples into the grass, shielding Skull Kids body from any further damage. He rests on his knees and takes in the sight.

He's light. Like Link is holding dust. His body is dry and cracked. He's caked with dirt and grime. He can't rot, Link knows that. He looks into his eyes and they're so vacant; that magic they once held, gone forever.

He doesn't want to cry anymore. He's cried enough. He just hopes he can hold it together until it's over. It's doubtful.

"The shroud." Danul says.

Link looks up, and Danul has climbed down. He has the shroud in his arms and he's laying it out on the grass away from the front entrance. Link places skull kid down on top of it and watches as Danul wraps him up with careful hands.

Link picks him up. They walk all the way back to the path that leads to the swamp, Danul following slightly behind him. Neither said a word. There was that etching on the tree stump that Link admired so much.

Danul forced a shovel in his direction, nudging it against Links chest. "It's not going to dig itself." He quips.

Link grips the shovel with shaky hands and get to work. Danul never looks up. He just keeps on digging. It convinces Link to just turn off his thoughts and Dig. It doesn't completely work.

By the time they're four feet deep Link can feel blisters forming on his palms. The bandages on his arms are coming lose.

By the time they're five feet down, Link had broken his promise to himself not to cry anymore.

By the time they're finished, Link is wiping his tears away with his dirty sleeve.

Danul pulls himself out of the hole they've dug up to retrieve Skull Kid. Link stays down there and holds his arms up to take him from Danul. He places his body down on the soft, dark dirt.

Covering him went by faster than digging the hole. Link knew it would.

Link is sitting on the patch of scattered dirt. Danul sits on the stump. They're silent as he watches Link fiddle with the dirt and grass.

"Thank you." Link Sniffs. He means it this time.

Danul just Nods.

"The sun is rising." He turns toward the path, seemingly on his way home. "Good luck on all of your endeavors. Attempt not to break down on any strangers doorsteps."

Link hates that. He hates how this person takes a moment, and twists into a joke.

"You're not funny, you know." He yells after him.

Danul laughs out loud, obviously pleased with himself.

"Wait!" Link shouts.

Danul stops to turn around. Link doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what he wants or why he told Danul to wait. Maybe he thinks that this person can help him. There's a moment of silence there that Link doesn't know what to do with.

Danul smirks at him, Hands in his pockets, waiting. "Come on." He says.

Link runs down the path following him back into the swamp.

"Hope you like swamp fish for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

The fish isn't bad, link decides. He's had much, much worse. In fact he's had to go without proper food for weeks at a time before. It's always nice to have an actual meal. Even if it isn't cooked that well, he definitely can't complain.

He's past the point of convincing himself that this Danul is going to poison him somehow. So he casts away the suspicion with the first bite.

He expects exhaustion to be creeping up on him any minute now. It hasn't come yet. He's still pretty high-strung even though he's convinced himself to calm down a bit. He feels better after Danul helped him. He feels comfortable enough now to pry.

"What is all this? Are you some kind of Sorcerer?" He asks.

He's watching Danul dart around the room. He's gathering items into a basket. He's notices this man is either calm and collected or fidgety as all hell.

"I suppose," He shrugs. "I learn what I can."

Link just hums in response. He's not quite sure what to make of that.

"I've had to re-learn quite a bit." Danul looks unsure, like he doesn't entirely want to share.

"Re-learn? What have you forgotten?" Link decides it's easier to not be so serious with this person. "Did you hit your head?" He takes another bite.

He doesn't answer at first. He scratches his head like he's looking for a bump or a scar that might be there from an injury. Link hope's that not the case, considering it was meant to be a joke.

"Something of that sort." Is what Danul settles on.

Link doesn't ask him anything else.

He's messy, Link thinks. There is just so many _things._ All sorts of foreign object that Link can't even begin to place the use for. There are things hanging and things on the floor, and parchment everywhere. He wants to know what's written on them, but he's not going to be nosy right in front of him. He should at least wait until Danul isn't looking. Navi always shook her head at him when he pried in peoples written affairs. Or trifled through a diary left on a side table. And he did pry quite a bit. He decided there was no shame in it if it was for a good cause. Sure, curiosity killed the cat. He's heard that one a hundred times. But then again, he wasn't a cat.

He was always one to laugh at his own jokes. It becomes quite normal when you lack company that is similar of mind. Or any company at all for that matter.

His thoughts are halted when he hears Danul clear his throat.

"I have an errand to run in town." He says pulling a rucksack over his broad shoulder. "Well. Several errands. You're welcomed to accompany me if you're through."

"Through with what?" Link asks, genuinely curious as to what he means.

"Through being suspicious of me." He smirks.

It wasn't that he didn't want to trust him. Well, actually that was exactly what it was. After all, how could he? It wasn't fair of course. There is no way this man could know of the reason for his hesitance. He knew very little. He heard Links frantic accusations, when he thought he was looking at Ganondorf. But they were shot down quickly and with ease. This man knew nothing of his past, of his demons, or anything for that matter.

And Link knew nothing of his.

This person helped him. In such a way that was so important to him. He can't remember a time when he's felt as grateful as he did when Danul offered his help. Link had done a lot of things in his life. And most of them, he'd done alone. But not this. He could never have done it alone.

"I am _not_." He says, much quieter than he meant to.

"You _are." _He said, brow rising. "Thought me to be another person entirely, if you recall."

So he does remember. Link had been foolish to think he would forget.

"I was…" He tried so quickly formulate a believable excuse for the episode. "I was quite delirious at the moment. I would've mistaken another if not you."

Danul thought for a moment. "So a hallucination, then?" He looked far too amused with himself.

Link gritted his teeth. "Sure."

"I'm sure there's a remedy for that." He was shifting toward the door, and stopped at the entryway. "I have to retrieve something from the hags up the road. I'll return shortly."

And then he left.

Link wondered if the Hags would remember him. Would they thank him for his help? Did they know of the injustice that took place over the course of time? Did they know anything at all? They surely had to be wiser than that of the townspeople. He always thought they were much nicer here than in his homeland. Then again he knew it was crazy to even associate the two worlds when they were so painfully different.

He did think it was rather odd that they had the exact same names, but he decided it was probably just this world torturing his mind further.

He glanced around the room, readying himself to snoop around. He knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't feel guilty about it. If he could decide for himself whether he was being deceived surely some solid evidence would confirm his suspicions.

He trifled through the nightstand. The drawer was hard to shift out of its socket. Nothing noteworthy seemed to be in it. It was only filled with more endless trinkets. Junk. He looked though the next drawer. And there are stacks of paper. He flips through them quickly, rushing himself. He's fearful that Danul will come back sooner than later and catch him in the act. The thought of being aught speeds his heart and heightens his anxiety.

Most of the papers were blank. The moment he stumbled upon one littered with writing he pulled it from its place. This one seemed to be ripped at its edges where it would ordinarily be bound to other pieces, perhaps by thread. His eyes scanned over the messy handwriting with haste.

_**I worry that I begin to forget the ways of my people.**_ _**Life is difficult here. In many ways I am forced to start from scratch. And I'm beginning to realize.. all of my old companions... I may never see them again. The hags. They bear the same face, yet it's as if they never knew me. I've lingered on it countless times. Perhaps I've come to accept it now. The one thing that this place has taught me... is that my suffering will never truly end. My search for power seems to foolish now in a place such as this.**_

He was feeling an array of things as he finished reading those words.

_Life is difficult here… I am forced to start from scratch… I may never see them again... It's as if they never knew me…_

These words were conflicting. Disturbing, even. And they made so many questions arise within Link.

Life was difficult here. Where was he before? And what does he mean by _here? _Termina? Or just the swamp? Start from scratch? Perhaps there really was some sort of accident that resulted in a memory loss. But he seemed so reluctant to share that Link left it alone. Who would he never see again? Who were these companions of his? Where had they gone? Were they dead?

He mentioned how it was as if the hags never even knew him? Were they supposed to know him from sort of pastime?

The very last lines were what really got to him.

_The one thing that this place has taught me… is that my suffering will never truly end. My search for power seems so foolish now in a place such as this._

It was apparent that Danul had gone through difficulties, and a handful of tragedies, no doubt. The words were ominous. His search for power… Link didn't like the sound of that at all.

An illegible initial was adorning the bottom of the entry along with some sort of symbol. Link thought it looked vaguely familiar but couldn't decide where he'd seen it before.

He could hear footsteps approaching outside and he quickly put everything back in the place he'd found it as quickly as he could. He shuffled back to his seat in attempt to create the illusion that he hadn't moved from that spot at all.

Danul opens the door and looks directly at Link. His expression is somewhat comical.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Danul asks with his hand still on the doorknob.

Link shifts his eyes around for a moment. "No reason." He says. He feels like an idiot.

"You're a strange one."

He says it like it's supposed to be endearing. It puts Link on edge.

"It's time to make for town. We should reach the gates by nightfall if we leave now."

Link lifts himself with much effort. Danul watches his overexerted form struggle.

"My offer still stands." He says. Link looks confused. "…You can stay here and rest if you wish."

He didn't quite know why but he didn't want Danul to see him as weak. Some rest would do him well. But he was always stubborn.

"By nightfall, you say?"

Danul nods questioningly.

"Let's be off then." He passed by Danul, attempting to lead the way. Danul hastily secured the hut and then promptly rushed in front of Links path.

"I _know_ the way!" Link pouted.

Danul didn't answer. He just kept going, making sure to be the leader. Link just scoffed at him. He scoffed a total of three times before he decided it was useless. Danul wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were set on the path and he looked so deep in thought. Link was lost in his own thoughts. But they seemed to be all encompassing these past few hours.

He still was heavy with worry over the misplaced journal entry. His fist thought was that there had to be more of them lying around. There _had _to be. Link was confident he would get a hold of the information… wherever it was.

Eventually they began walking side-by-side. The path was clear for a while.

Danul turned to look at Link. He didn't say a word. Link looked directly at his eyes.

Eyes were important to him. You could tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. It made it a lot easier for him to figure out if he could trust someone or not. He seems to remember eyes.

Malon's were kind, curious, and glittering with unspoken trust. Saria's sparkled with adventure and longing. Link always thought it was a longing for freedom. And then there was Sheik. He knew the logistics of Zeldas disguise. But as Sheik… It just didn't seem to be her. Or resemble her in any way. The eyes were intense and knowing. Like he had seen all of the pain of the world.

Everything was in their eyes. He was very good at this.

But this man… Danul. Or whoever he may be… He had yet to decipher such eyes. They showed Link many things, but none of them remained constant. He would see him clearly through all of the fog if it was the last thing he did.

The sun was beginning to set, and he could see Clock Town over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

When Link is faced with the milk bar he has a distinct memory of rejection. He can't even remember why he tried to gain entrance so many times. But he sure as hell remembers the constant denial of entry. And when he finally got in, he was not at all impressed by it. Was a ten year old (or seventeen year old depending on how he counted) supposed to be impressed?

Even though he was physically twenty years old, he was sort of twenty-seven. He didn't feel twenty-seven. He still felt ten sometimes. Sometimes when he thought about it too much, he got an intense headache. So he tried not to think about it right now.

As Danul mumbles a password into the eye-latch of the door, his mind is still racing and he's realizing that in three years, he's technically thirty. It makes his sigh out loud.

"What?" Danul asks.

"What? Nothing." He scoffs.

Danul rolls his eyes right before the door swings open. There's a middle aged man with bad posture and terrible breath.

"Come on then, quickly." He says. They rush through the door.

Link stands still, unmoving once the heavy sounding door closes behind him. The Milk bar is ugly to say the least. Link remembers a bunch of old folks hanging around in here. Quite the colorful bunch. But now it seemed it was occupied by a bunch of thugs. They looked mean and harsh. Link thumbed at the long scar on his face, hoping it somehow made him fit in better. He looked up to Danul and realized he was much shorter than the man. It left like a loss.

"What was it that you needed to do here, exactly?" Link questioned.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just follow me and don't say a word to anyone. I mean it." He strung out in whispers.

Link didn't like being bossed, but given the company, he thought it wise at the moment.

He takes a seat at the bar next to Danul. His back is to Link and he's chatting quietly with a hooded man. The bartender asks if he'd like a drink, and he promptly shakes his head no. He gets a skeptical look in return. He remembers he's in a bar, and people order drinks in bars. But Danul told him not to say anything to anyone and for some reason he's taking him very seriously.

Their voices are getting louder. He tries not to pay attention, and then he hears a loud screech and a thump from behind him. He turns swiftly to see what all the commotion was.

"I want what you promised me!" The man behind him yells. It looks as though they're about to fight.

They're pushing each other and pulling at each other's garments. The smaller man is struggling for air as the others hands enclose around his throat.

Link feels very small in this moment. It's pivotal for him, how he reacts to this. Here he is in a bar, in a town he thought he knew so well. Someone is being strangled to death as everyone watches. None of them are showing any sort of need to intervene. He feels it again. Like these people are the _real_ monsters.

He does the only thing he knows how to do. He jumps to save the day. He lunges forward and pulls the man off of him and spins him to face him. He punches him hard in the nose once and lets his limp, dizzy head thump to the bar floor. The kid is gasping for air and Link pulls him up to let him catch his breath.

He looks to Danul and he's staring Daggers at Link. He's about to say something, Link can feel it. But then Danul's eyes shift with slight panic gleaming in them. The boy gasps something out and Link can't understand him at all.

He's pulled by the shoulder and slammed to the wall. He sees the blood-caked face of an enraged man, armed with a broken glass bottle.

The last thing he sees Danul get up hastily, assumedly to help him before it all goes black.

He feels it. The searing pain in his eye. His head is pounding and it feels as if he'll never open his eyes again. He can't get enough air in his lungs and it feels like he's being buried alive. It's light and dark at the same time. There are flashes of red across his mind. He can hear noise pounding in his ears. Shouting and fighting. He hears bodies hit the floor and he still can't see, can't breathe.

He feels himself being lifted and he tries to struggle on pure adrenaline.

"Stop." He hears, and knows its Danul. "Link, stop." He can't, He can't stop. He can't open _his eyes._

"I can't _see!" _He rasps out.

"Calm yourself, calm down. Stop struggling." He feels hands griping his arms tightly and he moves to cradle his face in his hands. It's wet and warm on his face, and he feels sharp pieces jutting out in every direction. He knows its glass. He knows its blood. He knows he's screaming.

He feels a blunt object to the head for a split second before his mind fades to nothingness.

When he comes to, he still can't open his eyes. His head is still pounding. He tries to feel around but he just panics and ends up knocking some things over.

He's in a bed he can tell that much. It smells like something is cooking and he know this place isn't Danul's. It's far too homey. He reaches up to touch his face. He feels it. There's a bandage over his left eye.

He lets out a wretched sob as he presses on it. He feels the space. It's hollow. There's nothing there. He knows he'll never see through it again. He can't even cry in this state. It hurts too much. He can't open his other eye, but he's relived as soon as his fingertips wander to the right and find that its uncovered and seems to be intact.

"Link." He hears a woman's. "Can you open your eye?"

There it is. She said eye. As in one.

"I- I can't. I can't." He rushes out, breathing labored. He tries to sit up, he doesn't know what for.

"Stop. Settle down, dear." He feels a hand press on his chest to settle him back down onto the bed. "Listen to me. I'm going to count to five. Take a deep breath for every number. And on five, I want you to open your eye. Do you understand?"

Link takes his first deep breath and nods. It easier then he thinks. As she counts, he feels calmer, breathing evening out. And on five, like clockwork, his eye slowly flutters open.

"See? Easy." She hums happily.

He turns his head. And there's Anju. She's the same… exactly the same. Oddly enough, it's comforting.

"Anju." He says out loud. His voice sounds shaky to his own ears.

She moves to wipe his forehead with a damp, warm cloth. "You got in quite the rumble. It's a shame that after so many years this is the first I see of you. You poor thing."

There's only one question buzzing in his head and his brain can't tolerate any small talk or catching up right now.

"Is… Is it gone?" He asks, looking for affirmation. "My eye, is it really gone?"

"I'm afraid so." She sighs out.

Link hates to feel sorry for himself. It's an awful feeling. But just when things were maybe looking up, everything turns dark again. Quite literally in this case. He tries to remind himself that things could have turned out a lot worse. He could be dead. But then again, he thought maybe that wouldn't be so bad either.

His mind goes back to Danul.

"Where is Danul?" He sits up.

"Just rest! Lay down! I'll fetch him for you…" She pushes him back down before leaving his bedside and exiting the room.

Danul comes into the room alone without Anju and sits down at Links bedside. Link's got his eye closed. He's going to fake it. He hears some rustling before Danul speaks.

"Always have to go a play the hero, don't you?" He says.

Link still pretends to be asleep. His heart picks up because okay, _what is that supposed to mean?!_

"Haven't changed a bit."

Links thoughts are running a mile a minute. _Haven't changed a bit_. Link feels uneasy.

He hears Danul sigh out. "Hey kid!" He nudges his shoulder, "Wake up!"

Link does his best impression of suddenly being woken up and hopes it sells.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself into a mess?" He crosses his arms.

"Sorry… Suppose I was the only one who didn't see it fit to just _sit there and watch."_

"Well that's really great for you, kid. Very Heroic. Cost you an eye though, didn't it?" He says cruelly.

Link doesn't say anything. He's silent. He doesn't know why he called for him. He doesn't want to talk to him, not really. So he's not sure why he keeps at it.

"Would you _stop_ calling me kid? Call me Link or don't call me anything."

"It's difficult when you act like a _child_." Danul taunts.

"You don't know the first thing about me." He challenges. "You don't even know me." _Yes,_ Link thinks to himself. Push him. Make him out himself.

"You've gone and ruined my deal with that merchant. Shot it to hell." Of course he's opted to change the subject. Red flag.

"Well I apologize then. If it consoles you at all, you're not the only one who's lost something today." He knows it sounds like he's looking for sympathy. But the words already left his mouth before he could stop them.

A beat passes.

"You're right." Danul sighs. "I don't know anything about you."

Link is silent as he eyes him cautiously. Where is he going with this?

"I'm not supposed to be here." Link says. "I was _never _supposed to be here." Danul's eyes are clear for the first time. They look _understanding, _and it shocks link. It makes him feel something in his gut, an urge to keep going. Keep talking.

"I found myself in this land when I was a child, not yet eleven depending on how you count." Link shouldn't have said it that way but Danul doesn't question it. "It was in shambles. I did everything I could to fix it because I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd gone home and left these people to perish." He knew he was rambling, saying too much, and yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Hell, I don't know if you'll even believe me. I don't care if you do… The story they all tell. The last carnival ten years ago. The testament. It wasn't _just a miracle _of the four giants of legend. People are fools if they think someone wasn't pulling strings the entire time."

Danul remains unmoving, looking unsurprised.

"This place ruined me. I lost my mind here. But I got out. I did what I had to do and _I got out_… And now here I am. It's been years but here I am, back to square one."

Danul moves forward to switch out the cloth on links head and hums.

"That's quite the tale."

"What, you don't believe it?" Link laughs.

"I never said such a thing… I've heard many different accounts of the story. Some vague, some ignorant I'm sure. Some even similar to yours."

Link couldn't think of anyone that knew the full extent of what he had gone through to make sure that everyone was safe. Maybe bits and pieces, but never the whole thing.

"So what are you going to do now?" Danul asks.

"About what? Me being a _Luscus? _Or stuck in this place?"

Danul stifles a laugh. "I meant going home. I don't think you can do anything about your eye."

Link stares up at the ceiling. "I don't know. For the first time in my life I truly have _no _guidance. Not a single sign. I don't know what to do. Everything has gone wrong since I've arrived here." He hasn't felt this in a long time.

"Well that's quite offensive." Danul tufts.

Link turns to him, sitting up. "Excuse me?"

"I'll help you."

"_You?_ You're going to help find my way out?" Link says mockingly.

"I've just offered, haven't I?" He looks at him questioningly.

"What's in it for you, then?" He asks. Link knows that there has to be some kind of catch. He knows this man helped him in a time of tragedy. But surely he would lend his aid once more without a price.

His eyes are dark. "I want out." He says, sure of himself. "You'll have to take me with you."

There's a sharp intake of breathe and Link tries to silence it. His panic rises. There it is. If he wasn't suspicious before, he was now. He knows he can't accuse him now. It's too soon. But he surely will have the opportunity somewhere along the way. He can play the part of the fool. He can set up a trap just as easily as one could fall into a trap. He might not know how to go about it now. But he will.

"Done."


	7. Chapter 7

Link is actually really shocked with himself. He thinks about all the things he's been through, the battles he's fought, the mountains he's climbed, the wounds that he's endured. He's seen such horrors and found his way through so many challenges.

So he can't for the life of him figure out how he's managed to lose his eye in a damn _bar fight_. It wasn't even a proper battle. He's depressed over it. He decides to blame it on Danul. He won't blame him out loud, but he knows that it's the distraction of this man that has his guard narrowed.

"I know a man." Danul says from behind the counter of his recently straightened home. "A curious one." He doesn't meet links gaze at the bedside. Link feels awkward in his bed in it in the first place. "He knows of all kinds of magic, but remains a mystery to most."

When link tries to answer his breath hitches and he's sent into a fit of coughs. Danul all but rushes to push a cup of water into his hand. He drinks it down, almost choking once more.

"What's his name?" He rasps out, placing the water down by the bedside.

"I do not know. I suspect no one does."

"Then how do you know of his ability?" Link challenges.

"I had a brief encounter with him." Danul looks reluctant to share. "He showed me things about myself that I hadn't known."

Link rolls his eyes. "Like a fortune teller?" Because Link knows all about fortune tellers and he's had quite enough of them.

"No, not like a fortune teller. I don't think he is of this world. Perhaps another."

"If he has told you things about yourself that you didn't know, how can you accept it as truth? It could be completely made up." Link started to peel at the bandage on his eye.

His hand was smacked away. "Don't _do_ that." Danul scolded him. He was suddenly reminded of Talia. How she tended to him and had no problem scolding him.

"When I came to this land," He started, his breath already exhausted, "I had suffered a brief period of memory loss. I was missing a lot of pieces. My memories were fragmented. I was confused. He helped me recall everything. Well, almost everything."

"What had you forgotten?"

Danul stood up suddenly. "If you're rested enough, we will leave in the morning and make for the canyon. You can ask him if you've lost something as well upon your arrival. Well. Besides the obvious."

"Wow. How observant of you." He scoffed. Link had absolutely noticed his blatant avoidance. "Where are you going to sleep?" Link inquired.

"The ground, of course. I became accustomed to it when I was a child so it's not of importance."

Link didn't protest as Danul made for the door. The sun was just about to set below the horizon.

"I'll return shortly. I've a few things to retrieve. Sleep."

Link wasn't going to sleep. Link was going to snoop.

When he was sure Danul was far enough he began shuffling through his stacks of parchment once more. Things were difficult with one eye. His perspective was completely thrown off. Not to mention it hurt like hell still. But even so, he would manage.

He stumbled upon a heavy stack, all written on. He thought he should start from the bottom. He pulled the most crumpled out from the bottom of the stack, and read

_**This is my Penance. I know that this is my punishment. I think I've know for quite some time. It has been 27 days since I've arrived in this land. I cannot tell if this place is even reality. It's quite possible that I am dead. Perhaps. This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone. I know I am not from here. I remember my life before this place. But I can't remember the faces of any one that I knew. I know that I have done bad things in my life. And those things that I have done, they must be the reason for this penance. And if this will fix all of the wrongs I have done unto others out of rage or thirst for revenge, then I will accept this. I will find a way to exist here in this place.**_

He wants to be surprised by this entry. But he's not. It looks a little older than ones closer to the top. The edges frayed, and torn. It could be years old. Link though he would feel better with his suspicions confirmed. But now he just felt pure unease. _I know that I have done bad things in my life. _ Link felt sick.

Bad didn't even begin to cover it. And as far as penance goes… is that what this was?

If this was Ganondorfs or _Danul's_ penance, then could it be Links as well? Had he done something to deserve such a fate? He was meant to save people. Perhaps everyone but himself. And that's all he'd ever done is save people.

_This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone. _So it _was _banishment then.

Link didn't know what his plan was. He didn't even know if he had a play any longer. Was Ganondorf even his enemy in this place? There was only one thing that was certain though. Link knew that Danul wanted a Way into Hyrule. And he had a feeling it wasn't for sightseeing. No sorcerer is just along for the ride. They always have an agenda. And if Link thought about it, he hadn't even seen Danul do any magic at all. None whatsoever.

Link had already put everything away when Danul suddenly burst through the door. Without thinking Link spewed, "Can you really do magic?"

Danul looked confused, perhaps a little thrown. "I… Yes. I can"

"Prove it." He challenged.

Danul looked as if he was about to protest but he only burst into laughter. Which quite honestly scared Link a little. He could handle a chuckle or two. But this was just frightening.

"Very well." He breathed.

He sat on the bedside closer than Link would've liked. Danul held one hand out a good distance from link and closed his eyes. He breathed evenly. Link stared. _What… now_?

Before link could ask, a flame sparked to life on Danul's hand, burning brightly.

"Oh." Link had seen magic before. He'd even used certain forms of it on an occasion or two. But this seemed different. It was not brought on by another force. He simply held the fire in his hands.

"Would you like to hold it?" Danul asked.

Link didn't know he could do such a thing. "I can do that?"

Danul shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just make sure you stay calm. The fire mirrors you."

Link was hesitant but he held out his hands to take the fire. It sparked short for a moment before it was placed in his hands. It wasn't hot. It hovered just above his palms. He tried to breathe steady. It burned in links hands just as it had in Danul's. The flame was slightly smaller.

Danul looked to his face. "Simple." He chimed.

Link wasn't sure what to do with it. Give it back? Drop it? He suddenly felt that maybe this was strangely intimate to be holding this flame that Danul produced. He was forgetting himself. _He's your enemy, Link. Your enemy. _He repeated it in his head and felt a panic sweep over him. His heart picked up. He wanted this fire out, he didn't want it anymore. He felt shortness in his breath creep up on him.

The flame suddenly grew, like it held a rage. It roared in Links palm and nearly singed his hair. His head pounded as he shut his eye tight. Danul lunged forward and enclosed the fire in his grip, eliminating it completely.

"Stop." Danul ordered. "Open your eye." He palmed Links face slowly lifting the bandage covering his eye. "Don't squint. It will never heal." His touch was gentle. Too gentle.

Link had messed up. The fire mirrors you. There's no way that didn't look suspicious. But Danul wasn't mentioning it for some reason. Like he was expecting it to happen.

"I have something for you in the items I retrieved." Danul told him. He pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper and tied with a thin rope. He pulled the loop to show link the contents. He didn't really know what to expect.

"Here."

Link stared at it. An eye patch. He got him… an eye patch. Link didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His head was pounding too much to do anything.

"It best not to use it until the bleeding has ceased completely." Danul got up quite abruptly. "Get some sleep."

Link just sat as dusk filtered through the window, staring at the eye patch in his hands. Tomorrow they would go and see the old man.

Link was thankful that the climb up the canyon wasn't as steep as he remembered. It seemed it had weathered quite a bit as time passed. He was still weak, but slowly gaining his strength back. The fresh air was doing wonders for him.

"We have to be indoors if we are still here by nightfall." Danul told Link. He was slightly ahead of him. He tried his best to keep up.

"Those creatures still lurk around, do they?" Link asked.

"So you know. You have spent quite some time here haven't you?"

Link didn't answer. It was unspoken that he knew his way around.

"They don't come out often. But still everyone is quite cautious of them."

"Everyone?" Link asked.

He didn't remember there being very many people living in the canyon.

Turns out there was a whole village. Much larger than he anticipated. Houses were built up close together with barely any space between them. There were river wells throughout the village. People were sparse but they were definitely staring. He could figure out if their weary glances were for him or Danul. Most likely Danul.

They came to a stop in front of a larger home. Danul eyed him. "He's wise. But very odd.

Danul raised a fist to knock at the wooden door. It was swung open before he could. There stood a beady eyed man with a pointy beard and a hunch in his posture.

"Danul." He rasped. Like he's been expecting us. He looked over to Link too slowly. "Link."

Link didn't know if he should be impressed that he already knew his name. It wouldn't be the first time that it's happened to him.

"Come in." He stepped aside.

When Link steps in he immediately wants to take a step back.

There, lining the walls of his home, row after row, is every mask Link had ever collected here.

The air is thick with all of the magic they hold. He can hardly breathe let alone blink.

"Link?" Danul asks. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link drew his sword and lunged forward, pinning the old man by the throat. His eyes were wild with rage.

"Where is it?! I _know _you have it! _Where's the mask?!" _ He screamed, tightening his grip.

"Link what're you _doing?!" _Danul yelled, pulling him back. Link was immovable.

"No!" He swung once in Danul's direction all while holding the old man's throat in his grip. There was no fear in his eyes. "_Tell me!" _He only smirked.

There was sharp pain sudden pain in the back of Links head from a heavy impact. He grew dizzy, muscles going limp. He fell to the floor with a thud. Unconscious.

Danul looked between Link on the floor and the old man, sighing loudly. He was getting tired. Very tired.

"Apologies."


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up tied to a chair is not at all how Link planned for this to go. Then again, he hadn't planned any of this to happen at all. He had reacted without thinking. That seems to be a constant thing he's been doing lately. Panic was fueling his every move. And he wished that he could just get a handle on himself. And now here he was, landing himself in yet _another _compromising situation.

He couldn't break free of his binds.

"_Danul!_" He yelled for him; it's all he could think to do at the moment. "Danul, get me out of this!" The ropes were getting incredibly uncomfortable.

"Link," He scolded, as he clamored into the oddly barren room. "I'm not going to untie a single rope until you promise not to attack anyone." He crossed his arms. "You're lucky he's even _willing _to help us after that."

"You don't understand," Link tells him desperately. "He's dangerous – He's"

"And so am _I!_" Danul scolds him. And Link could swear that sounded like a threat. "Now, I could be your ally, even your friend. But I can become your enemy with equal ease." There was no lie or hesitance in his eyes. That was absolutely a threat.

Link was quite accustomed to threats of all calibers. But that doesn't mean he fears them. He almost wants to laugh because he _is _his enemy. Even if Danul wanted to play the fool, he could never fool Link.

"He is willing to _help us. _Willing to help _you." _He grasped Links blonde locks in his hand and pulled back, forcing him to look up at him. "So _start cooperating_ ." He seethed.

Link weighs his options. There aren't many. "_Fine." _He says to Danul. "But if you think for one second that I'm going to let this go, you're mistaken."

Danul just chuckles. "We'll see."

He moves to untie Link, taking far too long. He pulls the loops free slowly, like he has all the time in the world. He pulls them out over and under Link and through the bars of the heavy chair.

"What's wrong?" Hs asks Link. Link knew his breathing was uneven. It was like that lately.

"Don't act as if you're concerned." Link scoffs.

"Perhaps you shouldn't remain so guarded then."

He was guarded for a reason. If he didn't remain so, then Danul would surely have the upper hand.

Link was finally freed of his binds. "He wants to speak with you alone. Try not to kill him please."

Danul pointed at a curtain that most likely led to another room. Link eyed him for only a moment before passing through.

The old man sat at a table in the center of the room. Across from him was a chair pushed out just for Link.

"Sit." The old man said. "I want to explain."

Link was hesitant but he took the seat. "Well?" Link pushed.

"I'm a collector of sorts. I came across most of these masks on a journey about 10 years ago."

"You're lying." Link deadpanned, face unchanging.

"If you listen on, you will learn I am anything _but _a liar." He lounged back and folded his hands. "I found them in bags saddled upon the backs of four children. In a wood not too far from where Danul resides."

"So you stole them?" Link accused. He wasn't sure why he said such a thing, he only wanted to be combative.

"I am no thief. You see, these children lay dead in the woods. And I sensed a great power in these relics. So I took them with me. They are safe here in my home. No magic works under this roof, I've made sure of it."

He almost wants to believe the old man. And then he does upon his next words.

"I know what you thought. I know what you were seeking on these walls of mine. I assure I do not have it. Nor will I ever, as it has departed from this very realm."

Link sat back and breathed out a breath that he'd been holding for far too long. Link saw no reason why this old man would lie. If he wanted to end this land and had the means to do so, he would have done it. There is no reason to wait ten years. He was just what Danul said he was. He was an old man that was wise, clairvoyant, and possibly not of this world.

"Now I imagine you two are not going to travel at night."

Link looked at him questioningly. "And why wouldn't we?" He asked.

Just then Danul came into the room. "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous?!" Link sputters. "Are you joking?" He looks back to the old man. "He's joking right?"

But Danul isn't joking. His face doesn't change one bit. "Yes, Link. Danger. You're still weak. Whether you would admit it or not. We will rest here in the village for the night."

Link says nothing but feels a twinge where his left eye should be. It hurts. It's painful. But it's starting to feel like a dull ache now. It seems it comes and goes.

"You're welcomed to the loft." The old man mentions.

Both link and Danul's gaze is darting around the house. "What loft?" They say in unison.

The old man laughs aloud, eyes squinted. "Up the ladder." He laughs. "Just around back."

When they exit the house to walk around to the back, it's dead quiet. Not a soul in sight.

"Yeah." Link scoffs, hitting Danul in the shoulder. "Dangerous." He could swear he heard him laugh. He could forgive him for now.

Danul climbs the ladder behind the house. There seems to be a loft just as the old man said, built there into the Cliffside. Curiously high up in Links opinion. He follows right behind. He realizes just how low on energy he is as he's climbing up the ladder. The sleep will do him some good for sure.

He finally pulls himself up. It seems to be a sort of small hut, perhaps a little enclosed. It bore a small balcony. It reminded Link of the Kokiri Forest.

_I didn't sign up for this. _Link thinks to himself as he gazes past Danul into the door way.

It's a small room. The whole room is a bed. One bed.

"Um." Link starts. But he doesn't have anything to say after that. He has no words. He's not getting out of this one. Because he knows he can't last much longer without resting. He's hoping Danul will opt out somehow because it's just far too strange for him.

"Not much of a choice." Danul says quietly as he tosses his rucksack onto the balcony planks. Link doesn't want to make a big deal out of this. He really doesn't want his discomfort to show through. He considers it a weakness. And even though Danul has seen enough of his weaknesses, he fears there is more to come. He doesn't feel quite stable enough around this man to keep it completely together. No one besides Navi had ever seen him cry. That's changed now.

Danul takes his place on the bed, and only covers himself halfway with the blankets. It's not exactly hot in the canyon whatever time of year it was. It was actually a bit chilly.

"I don't bite." Danul chuckles.

"Except when you do." Link says flatly.

Danul sits up and stares at Link. The moonlight shines through the glassless window and his gaze is unwavering as Link stands there, unsure and anxious. Danul holds his hand out.

"Come here." He says. Link just stares. "Please."

He's using manners and words like 'please' and Link doesn't know how to deny him. He doesn't want to take his hand in the slightest bit but he does it anyway. He pulls him to sit on the bed. It's surprisingly soft.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. Link blinks. _What?_

"I'm sorry for threatening you. Really. I didn't mean to be so… Uh… Aggressive."

Link didn't know what to make of it. He was _apologizing._ He never thought he'd see the day. He looks up and sees sincerity in his eyes. And then he notices the small touch. Danul's hand still lingers over his own and he pulls it away faster than he can think.

"D-Don't be sorry. It was necessary. I was not in my right mind. Blinded by anger." Link isn't so stubborn that he can't admit when he's wrong. But this is becoming so much more difficult. He just doesn't _trust him._ But Danul is making it so hard to keep his focus consistent when he's acting this way. Kind, Understanding, Patient and dare he say protective.

"I wouldn't say blinded by anger. Maybe- just blinded. Or at least halfway blinded." Danul chuckles.

Link generally is not sensitive. Anyone could say anything and it wouldn't affect him at all. But this constant joking about his eye is starting to take a toll on him. He feels the loss. He will never see out of it again because it's _gone. _And Danul thinks it's _funny._ His pain is somehow funny to Danul.

And then it all comes flooding back to him. Because he's not Danul. Link is so sure. He wants to see Link suffer. He finds humor in it because that's who he is. But there's a part of him that maybe wants him to be Danul, even if just for a little while.

"I wish you wouldn't." Link chokes out. He brushes his finger tips over the bandage. There's a pang of pain. A subtle throb as his fingers ghost over what will never be returned to him. "I wish you wouldn't make fun." He tells Danul. "You find humor in it? It pains me, you know."

Danul is turning Link forcefully, making him face him. Link lets himself be manhandled. He feels too sorry for himself to fight back. Danul slowly peels away at the bandage, all while being careful not to hurt Link or cause him discomfort. He folds it over in his hands, clean side up and wipes away at the dried blood and residue around an empty socket.

Links breathe hitches as Danul grips his face in his hands. "You are strong." Danul tells him. "With or without it."

Link doesn't know what to make if it. He can't appreciate the words right now like he should. So he nods.

"Shame." Danul whispers with a smirk.

"What is?" Link asks him, searching for a reason in his eyes to stand up and run away. There isn't one.

"Such pretty blue eyes." Danul runs his thumbs down Links face. "Now only one."

"I know," Link sobs out quietly. "I know."

He wants to stop. He doesn't want to feel sorry for himself. He wants to stop feeling grief and hopelessness. He wants to stop feeling like he has to be alone in this.

He isn't alone. Not really. He's here with Danul and it strangely settles his rapidly racing mind into a calm.

"Get some sleep." Danul tells him and he settle back down into the blankets. "You need it."

Link takes his advice and follows suit under the covers. He isn't very close to Danul. But he's close enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

slight ooc warning for a very uke!link in this chapter... that's what happens when you're an emotional basket case!

Also you'll have to excuse me, I am without a beta-reader at the moment and I also happen to be the worlds worst proof reader. :/

* * *

Link is running. Running so fast that he can't feel an urge to stop. The signal to his brain that tells him he can't go on has been shut off. He sees Epona there in the distance. Link can't seem to reach her. He's severed from here and his whole body aches with it. He doesn't know what it will take to get back to her. No matter how far he runs he can't seem to get any closer. Just then he trips. He lifts himself with too much effort, feeling the tired ache in his limbs. And Epona is there staring down at him. Blood drops off the tip of her nose. He follows the flow up to her eyes, where one is missing.

That's when he wakes up, a cold sweat covering his body. Tears seemed to make a home for themselves, streaking down the left side of his face.

He sits up and he's alone, but hears someone approaching up the balcony.

"You're awake."

Danul stands there in the archway, expression changing quickly. He kneels down to links side, face painted with concern.

"What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Link shakes his head from side to side, wiping his face. He realizes that his face is bare of a bandage and scrambles quickly to feel it. It still stings.

"Don't touch it." Danul says, reaching into his pocket. It's the eye patch.

He pulls it over his head gently and positions it over his eye. Danul is mindful of the places he touches that seem to make Link wince with pain. He takes a moment to fix his hair where he's strewed it into a mess.

Danul notices how Link doesn't flinch away from his touch. Link notices how he's noticed.

Links breath hitches and he bats Danul's hands away. "It's fine. It's on." He can't let himself be vulnerable. He's been holding it back as best as he can. He's torn between refusing and accepting these gentle gestures. He feels himself crumbling.

He stands and clears his throat. "I'll be down with the old man. Just… Collect yourself."

Link scoffs at that. _Collect himself? _

He pulled his belongings together and straightens out his clothes. He's sure he can find a well close by to freshen up. But that wasn't his top priority right now. After a dream like that, he _needed _to make his way back to Epona. She could probably sense that something was terribly wrong. He's thought of her often since their parting at the ranch, but perhaps not often enough. He had to let Danul know of the urgency he felt when it came to her. If he wasn't willing to make the journey, Link had no problem going on his own. He's always managed before, so he can manage now.

He worked his way down the ladder already feeling his strength returning to him. It had been long enough.

He could see the slight swing and hear the creek of the back door leading into the old man's house. He and Danul were speaking. Or arguing. Link stood around the wall to listen in, holding his breath.

"Are you going to tell the boy?" He hears the old man say.

"I… don't think it's necessary." He peers though the crack and sees Danul at the table, head in his hands. "What would be the purpose? His understanding of events is completely different from my own."

"This is quite amusing." The old man hums.

"What is?" Danul asks, exasperated.

"That you assume he doesn't already know."

"You don't think I've considered this?" He sighs. "I just don't know how to make him understand… That the Ganondorf he knew is not the same Ganondorf that I am now."

"Perhaps he knows this as well."

That's the last thing he hears before he turns tail and speeds back up to the loft. He sits down on the bed and he's trying to convince himself not to be shocked.

He _knew _this was coming. He _knew _that _Danul _was a façade from day one. He knew that this man was Ganondorf. He knew that the times would come where he would be revealed and with it the window to strike him down where he stands. Here in this place he is greatly weakened and Link would conquer him with ease. Link knew _all of this._ He'd known in the back of his mind for quite some time.

So why did it hurt so much?

But something else was plaguing him_. The Ganondorf he knew is not the same Ganondorf that I am now._ Did he really expect Link to believe that he had somehow changed? Why? Because he went through banishment and a couple rough patches of memory loss. Or maybe that's not it. Maybe when his memory came back he was horrified with himself. Or maybe he never lost his memory in the first place. Maybe he's lying to get what he wants. But…

_I just don't know how to make him understand._

Understand what?

Link felt Ill. Dizzy with confusion. A war was happening in his head. He had to pull it together.

"Link!" He hears Danul – Well, _Ganondorf _shout from below. "Are you coming down?"

He can't find the words to answer him. He doesn't know what to say to him. He doesn't climb down and keeps telling himself to play it off. Pretend like he doesn't know anything. Focus on something else.

Ganondorf appears in the archway.

"I need to return to the ranch." He deadpans.

Ganondorf Blinks at him.

"I've gone too long without Epona. She needs me." Link starts to get up. He's shaking. He's not sure if he can climb down the ladder safely. "I'm going with or without you."

He pulls him arm back, forcing him to face him. "Link, if you go now, it will hinder everything that the old man meant to show us. He wants to help us." He places his hand on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Link pushes him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "Don't touch me!"

Ganondorf looks taken aback almost hurt. Link thought he would never see such a look from him. "I'm going."

"You're not!" He says sternly.

Link is furious. Enraged. "You don't get to tell me what to do! You don't get to tell me anything!"

"If you leave now we might not have the chance again! His offer expires!"

Link narrows his eyes. He's doing it. He's outing him right here. Right now.

"Why do you wish to go so desperately… How do even know you'll be able to _live _in my land? It might be just as horrifying as this one. Perhaps you will suffer there as well."

Link stops and Ganondorf is silent. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"You've been doing some reading, I see." His eyes were downcast. Link feels a pang of sympathy, but pushes it back down.

"I have." Link says unapologetically. "And I know _exactly_ who you are."

Their breathing is heavy and tired out.

"You didn't fool me for a second. And believe me when I say that I'll make sure you are _never _going back to Hyrule. _Ever._ You were cast out for a reason."

Ganondorf shakes his head. Quiet, bitter laughter escapes from his lips. Link regretted the words the moment they left his lips but that doesn't mean he wasn't being honest.

"I feared one day you would see the truth… perhaps not this soon."

"I want to hear you say it!" Link raged.

"Yes." He breathed. "Danul is not my true name. I am Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo Tribe, born in the Gerudo Desert of Hyrule. But hear this – the only lie I'm guilty of is giving you a false name!"

"What makes you think I would believe you for even a _moment?!"_ Link yelled. He can't believe he's having this conversation.

"You don't know _anything_ about the things I've endured. You only think you know. My intentions must appear so corrupt in your eyes. But I've lived another life than the one you hold as truth."

He was so incredibly calm. Link was taken aback by this, hysterical at this point. He was almost positive that this would get him what he was waiting for. With these words he was hoping that Ganondorf would turn on him. He wanted to fight, and yell, and scream, and hurt each other.

"Please," Link laughed like a man crazed, "Enlighten me."

Then he remembers in the fog of desperate anger, '_I just don't know how to make him understand.'_

"Make me understand." He says as an afterthought.

Ganondorf sits with expectant eyes, waiting for link to join him. He doesn't. He only waits, fingers griping his biceps tightly.

"I…" He takes a deep breath, trying to find his beginning. "When my rebellion against the kingdom became apparent, the seven sages gathered to banish and trap me into the dark realm. I awoke here… but with little to no recollection of how it came to be. I had become another man. It seemed that I had taken someone's place. I had the same face, but a different name. I assumed all of his friends and belongings. His life… became mine. And every morning as I woke, I hoped that I would wake at home, in the desert. But I was here. In a bed that didn't belong to me. It felt like a long never-ending nightmare. I even thought to take my own life once or twice."

Link understood this, and spoke after clearing his throat. Perhaps he'd gotten a little ahead of himself. "Well something must have stopped you from doing such a thing."

"Yes… the old man, he helped me recall my old life. I truly did suffer from loss of memory. There were many pieces missing. He showed me everything. Everything slowly came back to me. But then I saw more…"

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me visions of how Hyrule would become, had I been triumphant… Link, I had always known of you. But – you must understand, only as a _prophecy._ Only as the _hero of time_, etched into stained glass temple windows. A hero was destined to strike down the evil that was to threaten Hyrule. But I _hadn't known _that _I _was that very threat. I thought that I was doing right by my people. Giving them justice. But now… I see things clear. I see everything. I see you – not as a prophecy, but as a man. A man who is my friend."

Link stares, wondering if he was finished. Silence. He didn't know what to say. He didn't sense an ounce of dishonesty. But that didn't change the fact that he could hardly breathe. His legs were shaking and he didn't want to stand anymore.

"Link, I am not who you think… and I understand if-"

"Understand." Link cut him off. "Isn't understand such a funny word?" His tone was shaky and erratic. "You don't understand anything. The old man may have showed you things that could have been, and things that _destiny _or _prophecy_ would have come to pass, but that is _all _it is to you! Fragments of memories of a life you didn't even _live!_ A life you didn't live because _my sacrifices _made it so! I _did _live it. And through it all I was your adversary. I was pulled through the very fabric of time – practically torn from the cradle, and all so the land could witness you fall? And you – you basked in my misery. You _tortured me_ and… I remember _everything." _He choked on the words. He could feel a dampness brimming in his eye as he collapsed to the worn planks of the balcony floor.

"They couldn't keep my memories away from me. Not the sages. Not Zelda. No one could. And this – this man before me, this – _version_ of you may not have done those things. But you are still the same person who _could_ so those things. You are the same horrid man with the same _rotten _heart. And given the chance, you would strike me down."

He could hardly catch his breath. He let all of the words that he never would have had the chance to say spill out of him, paired with tears and misery.

Ganondorf moved in front of him and Link made no move to draw back. He sat there. Close. Link rose his fists up in a sudden frustration, prepared to strike him. Ganondorf made for his wrists, gripping them tightly.

"No… no, Link. I would not." His eyes remained sincere. "I have not done these things. Nor will I ever do such things." His voice was soft… understanding.

Link looked up at him with a tears glistening in his one ocean blue eye.

"And I would never hurt you." He admitted.

"I don't – I don't believe you." Link trembles. "I couldn't. I'd be a fool." His wrists are still gripped in Ganondorfs strong hands. He could feel himself starting to give in.

"You can." He spoke. "I am not that man. Believe me." His voice was trusting. Concerned. "Prophecies have tried to shape up into men we do not wish to be. But I am before you here, choosing my path of own will. And I choose you. And I would choose you in every life after this one."

Link could feel his resolve falter. His will to refuse him was crumbling. He felt shattered into a hundred pieces with little hope of being put back together. He wants to deny Ganondorf so badly. He wants to turn away and never have to look upon him again. He wants to call him a liar and hurt him enough to make sure he never so much as comes near him ever again.

But he doesn't do any of those things. He can't.

"Alright." He chokes on the word, more tears falling. He falls forward and burrows himself into his arms. His cries are soft yet audible to Ganondorfs ears.

It's welcomed and he is enveloped in Ganondorfs grasp. He holds him tightly. He tries to shush his tears away but to no avail.

They sit for some time. That thing in the back of Links mind where he starts to become overly self-aware and worried is kicking and he's pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Promise." Link urges desperately, "Promise its all truth. Promise that you speak the truth when you say that you would never hurt me." He holds his stare.

A hand on the nape of neck cards through his hair.

"I promise you."

Link wants it all to be true. He wants it so badly that he would risk his very life. If this was to be a lie and Ganondorf would see him to his death, so be it. He would have never spent so much time around him in the first place if he didn't trust him. And he's coming to realize in the very moment, that he's not only saved his life, but also consoled his in one of the most tragic discoveries he has ever had to bear witness to.

"I will go." Ganondorf whispers into his hair. "I will go with you to Epona. Whatever you wish… the rest can wait."

He wanted to stay with him. He accepted this now in the comfort of his arms. And should he perhaps make it back to Hyrule with Ganondorf at his side, he would find a solution. He'll do what he has to, however painful.

Come what may.


	10. Chapter 10

There are a lot of things that Link has seen that surprised him. Made his eyes glisten with wonder. Things that filled him with a longing to forever be a part of something as beautiful as the lands he's beheld.

Even small things were capable of holding that spark. This had to be one of them. Given the fact that he could hardly rear away his gaze.

He couldn't really understand why he was so captivated by it. There was Ganondorf, smiling quietly as he ran his fingers through Eponas mane. He missed her so much. He was worried that he wouldn't remember Romani and Cremia, that she would be afraid. It had been a long time and he wasn't versed on how well a horse could recall something. But there she was, as comfortable as ever leaning into Ganondorf's small comforts without knowing him at all.

It seems they were both victims of it as of late.

"She really likes you." Link tells him. He's sitting on a crate a small distance from the two of them. "It's really not like her."

"Well, perhaps it's because I like her as well." Ganondorf replied. She must trust him.

Things felt awkward to say the least. Not terribly so, but just enough to make Links mind race with it. He always goes with his gut feeling. And at first he was against him completely. But gut feelings can change. And it has changed. There's a part of him that still desires to reach out and strike to bring them to that violent end that he's so familiar with.

But there's another feeling he has. He can't quite place it yet, but he knows it's warm and comfortable, and safe. These feelings overpower the violence in his war conditioned heart.

Link thinks that the awkwardness stems from the recent change in name. What does he call him now? Surely not Ganondorf. It doesn't feel quite right. Yet Danul is not his true name. So what is he to do? He might as well voice his concerns, however uncomfortable the topic. He's sure they've already done the hardest part of this.

"What shall I call you now?" He asked quieter than he meant to. Somehow he was heard.

"Whatever you like. I realize it may seem strange now… But you can call me whatever you wish."

"I… I don't know what to call you."

He gave a soft chuckle. "It will come to you. Give me a nickname if it helps."

"Maybe." Link says. He would leave it for now. He feels like they still have much to discuss. They had been so frantic upon their leave from the canyon, there was not much room for logical thought. Link was unswaying in his urgency to get to Epona, and Ganondorf was prepared to go forth with whatever he wished.

"Tell me what it is you wish to do." He says to Link.

The problem is that Link doesn't _know_ what it is that he wants to do. Did he really mean it when he said he would never allow for Ganondorf to return to Hyrule? He felt as if he needed more time to determine this.

"If the old man will allow it… I'd like to inquire about what he proposes we do from here." Links words sounded dry and rehearsed.

Ganondorf turned to look at him. "You would have us return? Another day's journey, then."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Link asks annoyed.

"If Epona is to accompany you, I can't go on foot. I'll need a horse."

Link wishes he could argue but he's so logical that there's really no point.

Cremia is more than happy to lend a horse to him. They knew it was unrealistic for them to both be astride Epona. His name is Onyx. He so tall atop the Onyx's saddle, Link thinks. He feels looked down on. It's a short lived stare. Now he's up on Epona and they're set.

It's getting dark and Link has figured out that Ganondorf doesn't like traveling at night. But he doesn't care. It's odd that the one time he's not pressed for time is when he feels the urge to make haste.

The sun is setting as Epona and Onyx are trotting down Milk Road.

"It's so nice to have the path clear." Link says aloud without really thinking.

"What?" Ganondorf questions airily, "what would be blocking it?"

"Never mind." He laughs to himself.

"You see. You _are _strange."

"I never said I wasn't." He smiles.

It's all very new to him, getting to know this person as Ganondorf. Because he's known him in another life. But this is a different person altogether. And he's meeting Link for the very first time. All he'd ever heard was stories. But now it's so much different than they ever imagined.

Link wants to try. Without knowing the specifics, he's pulled toward him more everyday. He thinks of when he held that slow burning flame in his hands. He thinks maybe he'd like to try it once more.

"We should make camp." Ganondorf says.

"You want to sleep?" Link takes a lot out of himself before he allows himself any rest. Sleep is a luxury that he didn't always get to enjoy. He's conditioned himself at this point to go without it for days.

"Link, you have to rest. You can't deprive yourself." He tells him matter-of-factly, "besides… You don't want to see me cranky."

He was probably right.

Camp isn't really a proper camp. There's no tent. Just blankets that Ganondorf had bundled up on Onyx. He makes a fire. There's convenient stumps to sit on at the spot they've chosen. There are enough trees around to shield them from anything unwanted for now.

They eat portions of rye and share an apple in silence. Link looks from Ganondorf slicing the apple with a dagger to the flickering fire. Link is hardly hungry but accepts his half.

Ganondorf is pulling the band from his hair, letting it fall. It's tangled of course. He doesn't seem like the type to own a comb.

It isn't long before he reaches into his bag and pulls out bound parchment and a needle of graphite wrapped in course string. Link watches his hand as he writes sloppily on the paper, surprised that his grip is soft enough not to snap the tool.

He's writing another entry to add to the collection of them. Link suddenly feels bad for invading those entries. But only for a moment.

"I'm sorry I read your journal writings. You know, without your knowledge." He tells him hesitantly.

"You can, you know." Ganondorf says, "you can read them all. If you want."

"But…" Link doesn't understand. "Why?"

"I have nothing to hide." He says, looking away from the paper to look at Link. "I want you to know. To understand."

"Well, what if I read something private."

Ganondorf laughs. "Then so be it."

He's rustling through his bag once more and he seems to be searching for a specific piece of parchment in all of the crumpled mess of his shoulder bag. "I want you to read this." He pulls out another bound journal, and rips the last written on page free from the rest of them. He pushes it into Links hands. "I have known you only seven sundowns, but I… I think you are more than a mere acquaintance to me. I want you to read it."

Links heart picks up in his chest as he glances over the words written there without really reading them.

"Go on." He says softly.

Link reads.

_He reminds me of my youth. He is like the sun even through all of his darkness. I thought that he couldn't possibly have demons as I do. I thought it so unlikely. He seemed fictional to me somehow. When I realized he was truly the hero of prophecy that I had heard so many stories of, I saw him on a lit pedestal in exaggerated glory. A future vision made me see that I could have hurt him along with many others had I not been banished to this realm. I hadn't realized that this boy had already seen such horrors. I never wish to see him in pain again. Through his tears and grief I have seen his struggle. He has known true loss. The same loss I have felt since childhood. This land seems to cripple him, make him fearful and weak. I want to see him find his strength once more, as I have found mine. I want to light that fire in his heart once more. And though it may not be my place, I shall see it through._

Link can hardly breathe. His hands are slightly trembling as he tries to hold the paper. He isn't quite sure what to with himself. This is all so new to him. There is nothing in the entry that is particularly shocking; it's just that it feels so _heavy. _Perhaps he wasn't prepared for these heartfelt words. He isn't used to anyone caring for him so deeply. And the amount of time that this came to be should be suspicious to Link. But it's just _not._ He's never wanted to give into anything more in his entire life.

Just then he feels Ganondorf pull the paper from his hands, and grasp both of his hands in his own. Link is unmoving, allowing the comfort.

"I don't show you this to weaken you, I swear it." He pulls Link to his chest. Link allows himself to held in the light of the flame.

"How long will this last?" Link asks.

"How long will what last?"

"You. Being nice." He mumbles.

Ganondorf laughs and holds him tighter.

Link felt tired, a heaviness was overtaking his senses. Somehow it became natural to lay down and curl under the blankets. A small distance sat between them.

'_It's close enough'. _Link thinks to himself. But he wants to be closer. Just a little. Just to see what happens.

"You're cold." Ganondorf whispers, pawing at Links shoulder, urging him to turn around. "You're shivering."

He's suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, draped over Ganondorf's broad chest. His breathing is tight. He's so incredibly nervous and it's so obvious.

"Calm down…" Ganondorf's fingertips brush down the nape of his neck. "It's alright."

He relaxes into it, wondering if this is what he's been missing all along. His breathing begins to calm and steady as he's shushed into a quiet and comfortable state.

"I don't want you to… misunderstand." Link says, sleep creeping up on him. "I can't… stray."

He isn't making much sense. Ganondorf knows the words are sleep induced. Even though it's a bit delirious it's still a puzzling thing to say, not to mention slightly worrying.

He shushes him into a peaceful sleep and like most troubling things, he leaves it.

But that doesn't ease the implication. It doesn't calm the beat of his straining heart. As he closes his eyes, he wills himself to dream of a life where they would not have to part ways.


	11. Chapter 11

This was the fourth time Ganondorf knocked on the door of the old man's home. No answer. Nothing. Usually he doesn't have to knock on the door at all. He expects him. He foresees Ganon's journey up the canyon. He was at a loss, not quite knowing what to do.

He looked at Link with an expression that said, 'what now?'

Link shrugged. "Break in. Always works for me."

"Of course it does." He says with slight affection in his tone.

Before Link could process, Ganondorf was slamming himself into the wooden door. It rattles down and crashes down to the floor. Ringing silence follows.

It's empty. Nothing. No furniture. The masks on the walls are gone. It's like no one ever lived there in the first place. Link felt a pang of shock paired with subtle guilt. Something like this happening… He couldn't help but feel like it was somehow his fault. His whims caused them to lose is only chance. _Their_ only chance. It weighed heavy on him as they stepped into the empty space. Ganon was unreadable but somehow he didn't look angry in the least bit.

"Are you angry with me?" Link asked him quietly. He couldn't help himself.

Ganon looked at him, expression solid. "No."

And that was hardly reassuring.

"You're mad." Link says, not looking at him. Why wouldn't he be mad? After all, Link knew it was his fault. _His offer expires. _

"Not terribly." He sighs. "Don't linger on it."

It seemed that Ganon was already going to plan B, whatever that was. They obviously had to figure something else out. What that was, he had no idea.

"Let's look around. He would not have left us in the dark."

They search the house briefly but to no avail. All is empty. In the last room, there sits the table where Link and the old man spoke properly. There lies a small piece of paper. Link is hesitant to turn it over, but Ganon urges him to look.

He turns the paper over in his hand to see neat script in dark ink.

_Sail _

"Sail." Link rasps.

"Sail." He repeats. He continues to stare at the paper. "I'm so sick of riddles."

He abruptly crumples it up out of frustration, mostly with himself. Ganon is pulling it out his hands.

"Wait, wait." He says. He uncrumples it to stare at the vague note. "It's not a riddle. It's instructions."

So it's quite literal then. Images flash through Links mind. He sees the Great Bay and Zoras Cape. He imagines himself on a boat, sailing out. Ganon is there. They're going home, somehow, someway. He doesn't know where those winds would take him. They might not take them home at all. But then again, anywhere is better than here where all sense of what Link holds to be true is twisted into an alternate existence.

Link gives Ganondorf a knowing glance. He might be smiling. He's not sure.

"We'll need a ship." Ganon smirks. The only thing Link can think to do is say yes. This could be the adventure he's been craving. Not knowing where he'll end up in the vast ocean.

"But we're not going anywhere without Luna." Ganon adds.

"Who?"

"My dog."

* * *

Link had almost forgotten about that dog. She was so protective over Ganon when he'd first stumbled into them. And now here she was, friendly as ever.

Ganon's words of comfort and reassurance that Link was not a threat had eased her so quickly, that Link found it shocking. She was splashing around on the shoreline of the great bay. Ganon called her back every time she ran towards the cape.

"She loves the water," Ganon tells him, "I just hope she's doesn't try to jump in every time I turn away."

Links thoughts wander as Ganon ties Luna to a palm tree. She seems not to mind so much. She most likely knows her master will always come back for her. Besides, Epona would keep her company. She sat in the sand next to her. They seemed to be quite fond of each other.

Link was still very lost on how exactly they were going to be obtaining a ship. Surely they weren't going to swim.

They were looking over the bay, and it was exactly how he remembered it. It might the only thing that was left exactly as he remembered it. It was quite nice. It was midday and he'd never seen the water bluer. The breeze was cool. He never thought he would be back here in all his life.

"What's your plan? Swim?"

Ganon flashed him a smug smile. "Well we need a ship. Who has ships?" He looked at Link waiting for him to give an answer.

He didn't really know what he was playing at. As far as link was concerned this was some sort of sick and twisted dimension where no one was meant to leave. He'd never met anyone here who had such tools of travel. Except maybe those pirate women that he encountered all those years ago. Come to think of it, they should be just beyond the reef walls.

Suddenly it struck him. Ganondorf planned to enter their fortress.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why, already? You haven't even heard my plan yet?" He was still smiling and Link was nothing but cross.

"I'm not going in there to steal a ship. It's not that easy. Those women are vicious and I don't say that about just anyone."

"Who said anything about stealing?" He laughs, "We're going to ask."

It's so logical and reasonable but it's just making Link angry. He can't just… Walk in. You don't simply _walk in _ to the Pirates Fortress. They're not like that. They most likely remember Link. And he doesn't think they'll appreciate him coming in and asking for a _favor. _Not to mention he doesn't _want _to ask them for _anything. _They were brutal and cruel women. The image of Mikau laying brutalized and dying in the bay sands is enough to make him nauseous. They killed him. And all of Mikau's efforts were to no avail, even with all of his love and determination to get back to Lulu safely with their babies.

"Ask?" Is all he can think to respond with. He wants to be combative about this. He realizes he's coming up with reasons why they can't go, and he's only confusing himself further. He wants to leave. He wants to leave Termina. But this doesn't feel worth it. "It's blocked off anyway."

He didn't know it if was _really _blocked off. But it seemed like the thing to say in the moment.

"It's not. It's open… Just some guards at their post in the cavern. I've entered many times."

There is no room for argument at this point and Link doesn't want to bring up the fact that he might be recognized, and possibly attacked by more than one person beyond the reef. And he doesn't want to bring up those stolen Zora children, Mikau's death, or Lulus broken heart.

"I hope you can swim." Ganon says as he trudges right into the ocean.

"Hah." Link tufts as he follows suit. "I hope _you _can swim."

The water is surprisingly not cold. It's perfect actually and it feels amazing. After so many years of diving and wandering through underwater temples, Link has managed to become an excellent swimmer. He can see better than most under the water as well. But he had to admit it _did _feel strange being under the water with his missing eye.

They reach the spot where Link remembers the blockades. He stops in the water and rises to the surface right before they enter the cavern.

Ganon follows him up. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, I caused them a great deal of trouble in the past… Rightfully so… But this might not go well." Link thought honesty was best in this situation. But still, throwing caution into the wind seemed to be futile with Ganondorf. Especially when he wasn't giving him the whole story.

"Weren't you a child?" Ganondorf snaps, impatient. "It's _fine!"_ And he's back under before Link can protest.

Link never thought that he would _ever _be hiding behind someone. But here he was trying to subtly conceal himself behind Ganon as he spoke to the guards. He's terribly uncomfortable in his dripping wet clothes. Hopefully they don't take too long to dry.

"Lita!" He greets one of the guards, "I wish to speak to Aveil."

"She tires of you, Danul." Says the taller of the two guards. She looks completely unamused by him.

The other guard is eyeing Link curiously but his head remains downcast in order to conceal his identity.

"Who is this man?" The other guard points her spear towards Link. Not close enough for him to feel threatened.

"A friend. This is just a simple inquiry. Just a moment of her time is all I need." Danul's words roll off of his tongue with an expert tone. But they seemed immovable.

A sinister smile begins to decorate his lips. "You know… it would be a shame if the rest of the guard were to hear about Arell."

Link watches as she flusters red. He didn't know she could blush so deep given the dark shade of her skin.

"What is he talking about, Lita?" The other guard scolds.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danul, and I don't wish to play these silly games with you." She was lying. It was so incredibly obvious and Link could tell.

"I'm sure even a speculative thought would be grounds to a trial for defamation of conduct. Word _does_ get around fast here…" Ganon trails off, acting so very nonchalant. Link is still confused but he's obviously getting so where given the look on Lita's face. He's impressed to say the least.

"I guess we'll be on our way." He turns mockingly and walks so _very _slowly down the caverns damp slope. Link follows just as slowly.

"Wait!" Lita yells after them, her strong and worried voice echoing off the dark rocky walls. "Reia will escort you to the fortress."

Reia is visibly irritated and scowls in their direction. "You have some explaining to do." She whispers harshly to Lita.

"Follow me, you swines."

They followed Reia down to the docks. Link couldn't help but ask.

"What was that all about? Who's Arell? Why was she so embarrassed?"

Ganondorf laughed softly, eyeing Reia to make sure that she was far enough in front not to hear them.

"Her lover."

Link blinked. "So?"

"It breaks their code of conduct to have relations with a man without an approved Union. She's breaking their laws."

Link is scandalized by the information. "How do you even know any of this?"

"I have my ways."

This is the first time Link thinks it, but he's strange. _So_ strange.

Going through the fortress is _awful. _It's all scowling faces and narrowing glances. They all stare at Link and Ganon with utter disgust and it's so off putting that Link is tempted to just look at the ground. Ganondorf seems to be walking proud through the courtyard, so Link keeps his head up for the sake of consistency.

Link is getting nervous as they get closer to Aveil's chamber.

"This is an _awful _idea." He tells Ganon quietly at the heavy steel double doors.

"Patience." Is the only response he receives.

The doors open with a blaring creek. There is Aveil like no time has passed for her. Link always though she was some kind of witch. After all she was absolutely rotten in his opinion. She was at the sharpening block by the fireplace, tending to the sharpness of her curved blade. There were two other guards in the room; they were seemingly pointless.

"Danul." She greets flatly. "To what do I owe this… Encounter?"

"You're so cold, Aveil. Haven't you missed me?" He smirks.

"Not in the least bit. Tell me what you want quickly, so I can be rid of you." She holds up her sword to examine the precision of her work, watching as fire gleams off of its reflective surface.

It was clear Ganondorf seeks some kind of misguided approval from her. Link can't be too sure why. His bests guess is her likeness to his friends in Hyrule. She holds a resemblance to Nabooru. From Links understanding, they were very close. She had said so herself. But the only thing they had in common was appearance. Link hoped that Ganon didn't have a problem knowing the difference. It's emotional confusion, this place. For anyone that isn't from here.

"Passage. I wish to leave Termina." He states.

Her eyes dart to Link, and he can't help the alarm in his heart. She stares intensely, knowingly.

"And what do I have to do with that?" She asks him, eyes still trained on Links damp clothes and ridged composure.

"I need a vessel. A ship of sorts."

"And what do I get in return?" She inquires purposefully. Her tone implied she already had something in mind. And just like Link thought he would, Ganondorf takes the bait.

"What do you want?"

She's silent for a moment. So silent that it's eerie. The sound of her blade sliding against the stone is loud and reverberates throughout the chamber. It's so cacophonous that Links teeth hurt.

"The boys head."

Link holds his breath. Her lips curve into a smile. He doesn't look at Ganon. He can't.

"Did you think I would not recognize you, child?" She says cruelly. "Oh, well you've grow up now… Maybe this time you can fight with honor instead of trickery."

Link has reached his end in patience. He couldn't stay quiet a moment longer. "What would you know about _honor!?" _He spits. "You're nothing but a murderer."

"Oh, do go on." She laughs, clearly entertained.

"I haven't forgotten either!" He tells her angrily. He's stepping closer, but Ganondorf grabs his wrist to hold him back. "I haven't forgotten how you beat Mikau down to a corpse. Or how you stole his children away from their mother. I haven't forgotten for a moment." He's wild with rage and he wants nothing more than to strike her down.

"I see. You live so far in the past,that you would die for such a tired cause."

"Yes, it has passed many years ago." Link says, tone curving slightly. His expression is determined and calculating. "But I am not the one who will be facing death tonight."

"This is mad." Ganondorf says. His eyes are darting back and forth between them. He can let it go on. The prospect of Link getting hurt is sending him to a mental place that he doesn't wish to go to.

"The boy wants to fight!" She laughs. "So fight we shall." She looks at Ganondorf, "tell you what, Danul… If he defeats me in battle you may choose whichever vessel you like. But if _I_ defeat _him_, he dies and you _hang_." Her smile is crooked and frightening.

Ganondorf is going to deny this offer, turn tail and then get them both out of here. Link knows it. So before he can protest, Link steps in front of him.

"I accept." Link says. He knows she's putting more on the line than just his own life. But he's so confident. He knows he can take her.

"Link, this is _madness_. I can't allow it!" He shakes Link by the grip of his arms. "Please, don't."

"Trust me." Link whispers to him. Ganon palms Links face, expression heavy with worry. Link covers Ganon's hand with his own, leaning into the comforting touch. He reassures him best he can.

But then his expression turns solid, and his grip tightens on Ganondorfs hand.

"She will fall." He swears.

"Don't be too confident, boy." She says before disappearing further into her chamber, "We fight to the death in this fortress."

He doesn't look at her, just keeps his gaze fixed on Ganon's worried eyes. They both already knew that.

"We fight at dusk."


	12. Chapter 12

They're standing in one of the old barracks that is no longer used by anyone. It's dusty and it's clear that no one's slept there in years. The sun has nearly set. It's almost time.

Ganondorf is nervous for Link and its showing. He's taking deep breaths. Link is standing there with him, face to face.

"This is the most foolish thing you've ever done." Ganon whispers, eyes fluttering shut in distress.

"I'm sorry I agreed to it without your consent. Now I've put your life in danger as well." And Link really is sorry. He was just so angry that he agreed without hesitation.

"You fool, I don't care about that. I knew the risks from the moment I entered here." He looks at Link pleadingly, silently begging him to understand. He brushed his thumb over Links eye patch; a habit of his lately. "It's you that I fear for."

Link laughs bitterly. "Don't you have any faith in me?" He asks.

"Yes. All of my faith." He pulls Link to him, head tucked neatly over his. He can't remember the last time he's had a proper hug. "But also all of my worry."

"Gan, I'll be fine." Link promises into the fabric of his shirt.

Ganon noticed the nickname immediately, and couldn't help but smile. His hand was playing idly with Links hair. He pulls back to look at him. He's hesitant. He doesn't want to frighten Link. It's the very last thing he wants.

"What is it?" Link asks him softly, gripping Ganon's hands in his own.

"Nothing of importance." He settles on. "I'll tell you when you've won the battle."

The barracks door suddenly slides open loudly and their hands drop instinctively. It's Lita. She has an awfully sinister smile on her face, most likely in anticipation for his defeat.

"Come. It's time."

He knew there was no getting out of this one but he didn't _intend _to escape. At the very moment he wanted nothing more than to see this through and return to Ganondorf as victorious. He followed Lita down a dark corridor and then down an escape on the west side of the fortress.

"You won't be fighting in the arena." Lita tells him.

"Then where shall we fight?" He persists.

They came to a halt in the center of the courtyard. She looked up, hinting for him to do the same. There was the bridge above their heads, high in the air, built and bound by thick ropes.

"You fight on the watch tower bridge."

Link for the life of him could not understand _why _it was necessary to fight up there when there was a perfectly good arena waiting to be fought in.

"Aveil's request." She taunts, "Afraid?"

"Not in the least." Link says to her flatly. He wasn't afraid. He doesn't think he's ever been more ready for anything in his entire life. He wanted Aveil to know how his desire to see her defeat burned like no other fire in him. "When do we start?"

Soon enough, the faces of all of the other pirates are gathering around the watchtower. They're congregating with stern expressions. As though they've seen battles like this every day. He didn't see Ganon until he was perched at the very top of the bridge. Ganon stood there down below with a guard on either side of him, most likely ready to apprehend him at any moment if need be.

Link had never seen such a worried expression on his face before.

A loud siren was sounding off. Though it was short lived, it got everyone's attention. From the other side of the bridge, Aveil emerges from behind the steel door. Link can feel the bridge sway slightly as she stalks toward the center with an ugly smile on her face.

She's five feet away now.

"I hope you're ready to die today, boy." She smirks, eyes hard.

He doesn't give her the satisfaction of an answer. He holds his ground and draws his sword in one fluid motion. She follows suit as two curved blades are unsheathed from her back. Neither move.

He waits for the command from down below, breathing evenly. He was never nervous before battle. Always focused.

_"Begin!" _

She wastes no time to charge at him, blades swinging threateningly. The first blow never comes as he throws himself down to roll underneath her. He's never been so grateful for his height. The planks of the bridge slow him down, as the structure sways from side to side. Balance is not his strong suit but what he lacks in grace, he makes up for in speed.

She's unfazed, most likely expecting the sudden dodge. His sword rises up with him and clashes with Aveil's as she turns swiftly to counter it. The clang of their blades rings in his ears. He pushes on, forcing her footing to falter.

She has the advantage. Two blades. One of those two purposefully flies away from the collision as she holds the other stationary to strengthen the block. There isn't a lot of room to move for either of them. Even so she manages to push him back with brute force, making him stumble. Her blade slashes horizontally and makes direct impact with his abdomen. He cries out at the sudden flash of pain. It isn't deep enough to slow him down.

Not only does she have two blades, but two eyes. Link only has one. His perception is altered. And even with the sufficient time to become accustomed to it, he has never fought under such conditions.

He decides through the haze of blocking her forceful blows, that there must be another way. There is always a weakness. He puts his energy into the swivel of his blade and meticulously observes the flick of her wrist. There is an opening and he takes it, forcing his sword to the hilt of her blade, successfully delivering a slash to her palm as her weapon flies from her hand. It spins off into the air and clangs down the stone floor of the courtyard. Her eyes fall on her wrist, slick with blood, and then dart back up to Link.

She lets out a ragged cry of what's assumed to be frustration, bringing her single blade down. Link is forced to slide down once more, back rigid against the worn boards. He crawls backwards to avoid her maddened blows.

She swings from side to side, willing herself to strike him. Her technique is becoming sloppy as her blade berates the ropes that hold the structure together. Rope after rope is cut and snapped. Link can feel the bridge loosening with every blow. It's practically void of any bearings by the time she seems to fall short of breath.

"The bridge will fall!" Link exclaims roughly, as his shield rings loud through another block. He can't get back up yet; he makes for a swing betting on the strength of his arm.

Her eyes are burning with rage and she can't be stopped. His sword is struck from his hand by her with ease due to the sweat of his palms. She strikes again, almost missing completely, only to slice a thin cut into the arm that covers his face.

He feels the bridge shake, and hears a rickety _snap._ He does the last thing he can think to do and kicks her leg full force. He can hear the crack of her bone before he can hear her scream.

With that last sound of anguish, the bridge snaps. Link scurries to cling on the planks of what's left of the bridge. It clatters with the walls of the fortress forcefully, knocking the wind out of him. He tightens his grip. He's got it. He won't fall.

He hears a woman scream. She sounds horrified. He thinks he can get down safely. He wouldn't be too far off the ground now. He wavers slightly when he makes impact with the stones. His hand is palming his injury lightly as he stumbles over to Aveil. She finally comes into view.

She's dead. Her head bleeding from the back, pools of crimson flooding around her and seeping through the cracks of the floor. Her eyes are open. She's defeated. But Link can't help but feel like her defeat was not truly by his hand.

A woman screams in the distance. She's running toward the crowd and pushing through all of silent faces. Link wishes he had turned away as the younger girl knelt down with shaking hands to caress Aveil's broken and bleeding head.

He couldn't understand a word she was saying. She was sobbing in another language that Link wasn't familiar with. With trembling, blood soaked fingers, and tears staining her face she softly closes Aveil's vacant eyes.

This victory was bitter. He somehow felt like her own rashness was what allowed her to fall to her death. It seemed ironic.

Lita began to emerge from the crowd, solemn look in her eyes. "As second in command I will now take Aveil's duties and responsibilities as my own." She spoke strongly through whatever grief she may have been harboring.

"As promised, you shall receive means of travel for your… _victory_. But I request that you leave here as hastily as possible."

The guards left Ganondorfs side and the only thing Link could think to do was run to him.

He ran to him like he'd never run before, in hopes that his arms would warm the chill that ran up his bones from the battle. He was glad to discover that he was right.

He hoped there would be no trickery on the Pirates part. He'd won the battle fair and square. The bloodshed made him cringe when he spilled it from another human being. But this had to be done. He left things far too unfinished before.

They were escorted out of the fortress by Reia and Lita. A rowboat was beached on the shoreline on the north coast of the bay. It was a means of getting to the vessel that was anchored in the distance.

Before their leave, Lita looks Link in the eyes.

"You've left as victorious." Her eyes scan his injured form. "But if either of you return here I'll see to it myself that you're lives are _ended._"

Link couldn't help but notice the small wince in Ganon's expression. He almost looks pained.

"Danul, she never wanted your friendship." Her tone is dull and unforgiving. "And with good reason. You persisted. And now she lies dead at this boy's hands."

Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak but found that he had no words that would make a difference.

Link didn't want to interfere for the sake of ending the encounter with haste but his only thought was '_how dare her'._ She was blaming everything on Ganon when it was vividly clear that Aveil fell to her death due to her own foolishness. If he had not struck her down, another surely would have.

"Don't return here. Ever." And with that she stalked away back into the Cliffside.

Ganondorf isn't making eye contact with Link as he guides Epona and Luna into the boat. He seems dejected. Almost like he's mourning with them.

Suddenly it clicks in Links head. His strange attempt at friendship with Aveil; the unreciprocated playfulness in his voice when he spoke to her; The regret in his eyes even as he pulled away from the awaited embrace after the battle. He'd almost forgotten his earlier speculation.

Nabooru.

"Gan." Link wasn't very good at consoling. But he could try. He still doesn't look at Link as he's untying the ropes from the posts in the sand.

"It's not her." Link says softly, treading lightly towards him. "It was never her, no matter their likeness."

His eyes seem to show she shock he feels when Link utters the words. He looks like he couldn't speak even if he tried. Perhaps he wasn't expecting him to understand, or even catch on for that matter. His eyes are glazed over, and Link can't let a tear fall from Ganon's eyes. He won't have it.

"These people… This place… This is not our world. She's still out there. You'll see her again."

Bitter, sad laughter escapes Ganon's lips. "How can you be sure she would want to see me? We did not part on good terms."

He didn't expect that. How bad could it have been?

"I hadn't known it was the last time I would see her. Our words were not kind." He explains.

Link didn't know what was to come in the future, but for the first time in a long time, he had some hope that things would turn out for the better.

"It wasn't the last time." Link spoke, sure of himself. "You'll see her regain; when we make it back."

"How can you know that?" He sighed.

"The same way you knew I would win the battle."

And there's no room for argument.

The sun is barely peeking up over the horizon as they row out to the ship that will carry them home.

Ganondorf wants to believe every word Link says. But it's not enough to settle the doubt in his mind that he won't be receiving a warm welcome home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ganondorf is surprisingly excellent at sailing. Link is quite resourceful when it comes to obtaining a new skill, but Ganondorf seems to know all the ropes. Quite literally.

The vessel that was given to them was not so large that two people could not maintain it. It was a standard size, with a spacious deck as well as a two section cabin. One for storage and one for slumber.

Link was grateful he wasn't getting seasick, but Epona on the other hand didn't look so good. Link thought it would be best to take Epona down into the storage cabin and get her comfortable.

They've been at sea for nearly a day, and she was getting antsy already.

"How do you know so much about sailing?" Link asked Ganondorf when he was back on deck.

"This is the first time I've ever sailed in my life." He laughs.

"I don't believe it." Link says lightly. It's hard for him to believe. "How?"

"Books." Ganon retorts. "We kept a vast library in the fortress… Despite what most think of the Gerudo, we are quite studious."

Link was irked by the assumption. He never thought of the Gerudo as anything to patronize. He always looked at them as brave, strong, and intelligent. He felt stupid himself, now that the thought came to mind. He never had much time to do things such as reading or writing. He wasn't very good at reading at all actually. He did know how, but only so much. Sometimes the big words got him.

"Gan." He didn't finish until his eyes were on him and he had his attention. "I've never thought lowly of the Gerudo. Not ever." He never thought lesser of anyone for that matter. He assumed that Ganon was inclined to think of him as some sort of enemy in a general sense simply because of their backgrounds.

"I apologize…" He started as he stepped down from the helm. "It's just; Hylians even try to tell their children that we're no good."

Link understood this and he was well aware of what Ganondorf was talking about. There was long history and a brutal war behind all of the hatred. The Hylians never took a liking to the Gerudo. But he didn't consider himself in the category Ganon was referring to.

"I've never really been a Hylian." He laughed bitterly. "I mean I am… But I've always been a Kokiri. That's how I see it anyway."

"So it's true then? They're really all there. Those forest children?" He's laughing, Link is glad the conversation is taking a turn. "Didn't they notice how you were growing up a tad more than the rest of them?"

It was meant as a joke, really. Link knew that but he couldn't help but feel that pang of loneliness. The painful memory of having to leave everyone behind, including Saria was resurfacing.

"That's when I left."

Ganon was quiet. Link took it as an invitation to continue.

"Not because they didn't want me... But that's when I had to leave. That's when everything started I suppose."

It's not often that he has to be reminded of these things, but he supposes it's important not to forget. Even when he was sent back, he was far too bitter to stay in the forest knowing what he'd known.

"What of your kin? Your mother?"

"I have never known her. I've reason to believe she's passed away, but I'll never really know for certain." Link can think of a thousand other things to talk about that wouldn't upset him. He opts for a refocus of the question. "What of yours?" He asks Ganon.

He finally sits, sighing out. He takes a place next to Link on the empty crates he's occupying.

"The Gerudo tradition is to cut off all contact with a man once a woman is with child. So if my father is out there I might never know him. I don't have siblings. The boys never have siblings. And they don't know of any other Gerudo boy in their lifetime unless they live to be one hundred years old. Which isn't very likely." And he sounds as if he's told the tale more than once. It sounds rehearsed, but perhaps only internally rehearsed. Like he's been waiting for someone to hear it.

"I was born late actually. I hear it caused quite the ruckus…" He trailed off momentarily, laughing to himself.

"But my mother... She's gone." He's staring at the planks of the deck emptily. "Murdered actually. By Hylian soldiers. I was 9."

A lot of things click into place in that moment. He feels like the information isn't particularly shocking, but that doesn't change how unsettling it is. He doesn't see sorrow in his eyes; he only sees a gleam of regret. He doesn't know what the regret could possibly be for, given the fact that Ganon was only a child when it occurred. Perhaps it was that he did not get to know her as well as he would've liked. Or maybe it's just pure regret that he couldn't protect her the way that he would've like to. Either way it's completely heartbreaking and Link thinks that it's definitely worse than what most endure. He thinks for the first time in his life that someone might be worse off than he is. To first know your mother and then have her ripped away from you after you become so attached sounds much more awful than never knowing her at all.

Ganon is spacing off, like he's replaying something in his head.

"Did you…" Link is trying to decide if it's insensitive to ask. "Did you see?"

"I did." He answers without hesitation. "Nabooru had to pull me away before they could do the same to me. We barely made it out."

Before Link could think to say anything or offer any of his comforts. Ganondorf was standing over the small table at the help and laying out a map.

"Let's not speak of such things. It's all in the past now."

His mind paints the image of Aveil's dead body on the floor. He imagines Ganon's strained and pained gaze over his shoulder through their embrace. Logically he knows that Ganon isn't so emotionally weak to _actually _associate it with Nabooru. But that doesn't change the fact that it affected him. It's a reminder. It makes Ganon hasty to return home in fear that things could be as bad as he worries they are. Link knows it's paining him to think he could have been the cause of any more suffering.

He regrets Aveil. He doesn't regret the battle. He meant to fight her. But he regrets her death. It feels bitter and empty. It seemed that she was so determined, and he was so blinded by rage where he disregarded that a fight to the death would result in _actual _death. She's gone. It weighed on him. But not in the same way it did on Ganondorf. It wasn't because of the effect that she had on their lives. It's the principle.

Because they're here in Termina where there's a copy of everyone they've ever know, with different names and personalities, taunting them into madness. He can't imagine that Ganon handled it any better than he did. After all he was here for three years before link returned here.

And Link realized that maybe he wasn't the only one desperate to not have to linger on the miserable events of the past.

"Where did you get a _map?" _As far as Link was concerned this wasn't even a real place. He wondered who had even left Termina in order to chart the seas. He's trying to dispel it from his thought that he can't leave this place. He'd done it before, he just can't remember _how_. It was kind of accident. But whether he's coming or going he always seems to be unconscious in the middle of it.

"The old man. He gave it to me quite some time ago." He flips it over on the table. "He's a curious one. Always vanishing. He's written some silly message on the back."

Link stalks over to the table. What could it possibly be? He leans over to read.

Believe in your strengths.

He's quiet. Suddenly he's frustrated because too many things have taken him far too long to realize. And he had that feeling, he _knew _it. He knew that all those years ago wouldn't be the last he was going to see of that mask salesman. He just never expected to meet him under the guise of an elderly man. Why _hide_?

Link would like to think the things this man does are purposeful. But for some reason it doesn't quite feel that way.

He doesn't mention it to Ganondorf. It doesn't feel important enough. He just laughs to himself briefly and even when Ganon asks, he just shrugs and tells him it reminds him of someone he once knew.

The map looks strange. Charted like any map, but the sea is so vast and barren that any land charted there appears to be incredibly small. There's no way at all to determine the scale of the land or the distance between each entity. The only thing it was good for was determining the direction in which they had to go to get to the selected expanse of land.

It was unclear whether any of this would lead them to Hyrule. The map only seemed to show small ports and reefs.

"Did you notice something about this map?" Ganondorf asks him.

He shakes his head no. He hasn't really examined it or anything.

Ganon puts his finger on the shoreline of the great bay, which is south according to the map, and drags his finger all the way up to the top where it rests on a tiny spec of land. Etched there within the confines of its borders in careful, thin lines of graphite, is a very familiar symbol that Link instantly recognizes. It's small, but there is no doubt as to what it is.

"The Triforce." Link states. It sounds wobbly when he says it, but he's not sure why.

"That has to mean something."

Link can't believe it but he's thinking to himself that maybe things are looking up. Things have gotten better. It's only a drawing by that crazy masked man but it feels like hope.

"How long have you had this map?" Link thinks to ask as an afterthought.

"A while. Maybe a year. He gave it to me on a whim."

It was curios, but he saw no reason to be suspicious. Whoever or whatever the mask salesman was, he knew things that were going to happen. Link might never find out why and he was strangely fine with it. Not that he could do much about it anyhow.

"And you never thought to sail out before?" Link asks incredulously. It's hard to believe that if he's _had _the map, that he would not attempt to leave sooner.

Ganon looks hesitant, then guilty before he finally opens his mouth. "At the time it was given to me, I was still beginning to recall many things that I had forgotten… I was feeling much disbelief that I had done those things that were being pushed back into my memory. So I did not wish to return so swiftly. I wanted to see if I could find a way to live without so much hate. No thoughts of returning came to me until I realized who you were."

"Why then?" Link doesn't think he's ever wanted to know something so bad in his life.

"Your tears." He says softly. Link is confused, and doesn't know what he means.

"Your tears over the imp. I've never known a single person that didn't speak ill of him. He was evil to all of them. Just a demon to be cast out. But you… you shed tears for him."

"He was a victim of circumstance." Link tells him.

"And you are the only one that could see such a thing." Ganon smiles.

He sees the point, and it makes sense. He sees why it would move Ganon the way it did. Link has a suspicion that Ganon also sees himself as a victim of circumstance. Link just hopes he will not have to shed tears over him as well.

They continue sailing and when the sun goes down and the clouds roll in, they decide it's not safe to go on. Link has been caught in a storm or two at sea and he's learned his lesson.

They corner in on the nearest reef and anchor the ship. It's difficult with only the two of them but they manage.

The rain is just beginning to fall when they've settled.

"I love the rain." Link says thoughtlessly.

A loud crack of thunder reverberates through the sky and makes them jump. They look at each other. It cracks again with a fury and suddenly the rain is _pouring _down. They're soaked within seconds.

Ganon is laughing now. "You love rain?"

It's like it fills him with energy. Storms are dangerous, but they're filled with such life and it's always made him feel something. He can't help but think of the notes of that enchanting tune he was taught so long ago. He might be able to play it still, given the chance. He's laughing right back at Ganon.

"You love this?" Ganon yells over the roar of the thunder, smile plastered to his face as he gestures to the sky. "_This_?"

He feels like he's nine years old. In the forest right before his life was no longer his. He was happy. Really _truly happy._ He would run through the pouring rain with Saria. Everyone would run inside to avoid the downpour. But they would stay out and run. They would leave buckets out to fill with rainwater, only to throw them over each other until they were soaked to the bone. It was the most fun he's ever had. It was theirs.

He spots a bucket out of the corner of his eye on the deck and it's calling out to him.

He supposed he could share it with someone else.

Ganon isn't quite fast enough. Link makes for the bucket and throws the water right over him and he's soaked through.

"_Link!" _

He can't help it. He just keeps laughing as he lets the bucket clatter to the deck.

Ganon doesn't look cross, but his face is oddly serene. He won't tear his gaze away from Link. And Link isn't quite sure with how its making him feel. He's smiling at him.

"What?" Link asks hesitantly, smile feint but still present.

"I'm just…glad." Ganon leans back on the center mast, "It's nice. To hear you laugh so much."

He wasn't expecting the sudden pound of his heart in that moment. It keeps happening at random moments. But Ganondorf always seems to be the cause.

He's cold now, and Ganondorf must sense it.

"We should rest." He says through the rain. He takes Links hand in his and leads him down into the cabin.

There's something in him that wants to comply. As he goes down the steps there's a twist in his gut. Anticipation.

The cabin is quite plain, just a large sleeping mat, a chair, a single rickety wardrobe cabinet and several crates.

Links legs stop moving. He feels frozen. He's slept beside him more than once now. But something feels different this time. He's shared something; many things with him. He's never opened up to anyone this much in his entire life and it's slightly frightening to him. He's put a lot of trust in Ganon and he doesn't want it to end up getting thrown back in his face and leave him broken all over again.

Ganon faces him, carding a hand through his wet hair. "Are you tired?" He sighs out.

It feels like a pointless question. Link doesn't think he should bother answering it. It feels like a diversion. Ganon's tone has been different with him. He's more careful. Link doesn't like it. He liked it when he was brash and straightforward. Hell, he even liked it when he was rude.

But this strange sense of carefulness has made Link uneasy. It's created an odd sort of longing in him.

Ever since the barracks.

"What were you going to tell me?" Link suddenly asks, tone rushed.

Ganon is taken aback for a short moment before he recomposes himself. "When?"

"At the fortress, in the barracks." Link looks at him carefully as he watches him settle on the mat. "You meant to tell me something. You said you would tell me after I've won the battle. I've won. What were you going to tell me?"

Ganon seems like he's holding his breath. Link is waiting and the air is thick; it seems tense.

"Come sit." Ganon says, but it sounds more like a request than a demand.

Link takes his place on the edge of the mat, fiddling with the edges of his own damp clothing. He doesn't make eye contact until he hears Ganon's voice again.

"I… Wasn't going to _tell_ you anything." Ganon speaks in rushed breaths. "I was… Going to do something. But I was unsure of myself."

"Are you sure now?" Link asks. He thinks he knows what it is and he's _scared. _

"I think I am."

Link looks at the yellow gleam of his eyes, a small struggle flickering behind them. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Ganon nervous. And Ganon nervous was a new concept to him.

"Then do it." The words leave his lips before he can stop them.

It isn't until Ganon hones in closer and palms his shoulder, turning towards him, that Link catches wind of what that thing truly could have been.

He so close. Ganon's eyes are half lidded; and while his nervousness did not seem to ebb, he seemed more confident.

But that did nothing for Links nerves as he felt the ghost of Ganon's breath across his lips.

"Is it alright?" Ganon breathes.

Link thinks it's alright. He wants it to be alright. He nods ever so slightly, he isn't sure Ganon even detected it.

He begins to shake under Ganon's gaze, in the caress on his hands; one on his shoulder, the other on his waist. He inches in ever so close.

"It's alright." Link tells him, just to be sure.

And he feels the soft and careful press of Ganon's lips on his face, just at the corner of his mouth. Link lets out a heavy breath through his nose. He can't seem to tame his breathing or the rapid beat in his chest.

The hand leaves his shoulder only to gently Palm at his face, sweeping over the apple of his cheek just before resting there. Ganon encourages the upwards tilt of Links face.

And then Ganon's lips are fully on his. It's not insistent. It's asking, pleading, a hopeful question that it's all really alright. Links chest feels tight. Like he's all strings being pulled in every direction without getting to the point of snapping. He's lost himself in it the moment he feels the press of it.

He leans into it, answering Ganon's silent worried question. He's giving into it.

He feels his grief fade away, if only for a short moment.

He takes the liberty of touching him. He scoots impossibly closer, holding onto the strength of Gannon's arms as they pull him in. He feels the slight tug and give of their lips as they kiss and move together ever so carefully.

They break apart mutually, breathing labored. Link feels so light but in a way that's practically painful. Ganon's eyes are so kind and worried that he's somehow made a mistake.

But he hasn't. This was no mistake. Link felt his tensions melt away and a lump grow in the back of his throat. He lets a sob escape him and he feels the wetness trickle down out of his eye.

Ganon is there, crowding him eye to eye.

"Don't cry." He shushes him. "Please don't cry."

But he's not sad, or frustrated, or angry. He doesn't know why he's crying. He can't even explain himself because he doesn't know _why._

He does the only thing that feels right and buries himself in Ganon's embrace just as he's done so many times before.

"It's alright."

Link feels exhaustion, and he's shivering in his wet clothes. He's shaking and he doesn't know if it's from the cold or from the sheer disbelief. Disbelief that someone could ever make him feel the way that this man has made him feel.

He doesn't think he'll ever find comfort like this in the arms of another. It's frightening. The chance that he could lose this is so real, and he clings onto him.

He lets himself be handled. Ganon peels the wet clothes away from him body and hangs them on the chair to dry before he does the same for his own. The small amount of time that Ganon is away from him fees like a loss.

He covers them with the only blanket on board and pulls Link close, relying solely on the heat of their bodies to keep them warm.

Ganon doesn't think his tears are from sadness. But that doesn't mean he'll pass them off. He just hopes it's some kind of emotional release that been pent up in Link for quite some time. He won't press now. It can wait until morning.

"Sleep." He tells Link.

Link has never fallen asleep so quickly in his life. His last thought as he drifts is an image in his mind. One where he would always have this. He fades before he can let himself doubt the likelihood of it being true.


	14. Chapter 14

Link awakes to the rocking of the ship. It's an easy rock, soothing almost. His body has a sort of pleasant ache. He feels warm and rested for the first time in a while.

Ganon is there, warm against him. He's awake, eyes open. Link is in the crook of his arm, resting on his shoulder.

"You've only been asleep a few hours." Ganon says airily.

Link doesn't answer. He just nuzzles himself further into the blankets, earning a small laugh from Ganondorf.

"Link." He has that tone of voice like there's something that needs to be talked about. It's still soft.

"Tell me you're alright." It's so hopeful, and Link's glad he can answer it with ease.

"I'm alright." He says. He feels rested even with only few hours of sleep. The pain from his wound has diminished greatly and he thinks he'll be as good as new faster than he originally thought.

He realizes he has a slight headache as he sits up. Ganondorf is still looking at him warily.

Ganondorf kissed him. And he kissed him back. It's all flooding back and he's feeling strange. He's never dealt with a situation like this before.

It wasn't his first kiss.

He's had a handful of kisses in his life. But none of them were like that. They weren't purposeful in the same sense.

He'd kissed Zelda and she reciprocated. He can't remember why, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. He was just so _young, _and pure of heart back then. It was innocent in nature. He was going back in time to square one and he wanted to go for it last second. That didn't end well obviously.

He'd kissed a boy in a tavern. He never knew his name. They were drunk and he had the most beautiful eyes and plush lips. It was Links first time intoxicated. He wanted to whisk Link away, but he declined. He just couldn't do it. Far too uncharacteristic of him.

Talia had kissed him within a day of knowing him. She was nice but that was all. She was _nice._ There was nothing deeper there.

It didn't seem to matter whether it was a man or a woman. For some reason it never entered his mind as a motivating factor to kiss someone. He's had a craving all his life to connect with _people. _He spent a very long time alone. A long time searching. A thing such as gender seemed so trivial to him in the grand scheme of things. To find another person that he felt a connection to was such a rarity that he's decided to savor it whenever he can. Even so, it was hard to find something that felt real enough for him.

But kissing Ganondorf felt _real_. It felt everything he was missing. And there's something twisting in his gut screaming at him that this might not end in his favor, but he doesn't _care._ He'd never felt like that with anyone.

He cried. He wasn't upset, he just couldn't help himself. He was so feeling _so much _and it just came out. It was like Ganondorfs touch had somehow opened the floodgates of his heart. Everything he'd never allowed himself to feel had emerged. He feels warm when he remembers how Ganon didn't push him away or panic at the sight of his tears. He simply held him through it to make sure he was really alright.

He needs to tell him. He just doesn't know how, but he has to start somewhere.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He says, pulling the blanket up over his chest and bunching it up in his fists. Ganon doesn't respond with any words, just a puzzled expression.

"I… I hadn't meant to get so… emotional." This is the best way he can think to say it without pouring his heart out about everything he was bottling up.

Ganon pulls Link's chin up between his fingers, looking at him intently. "I understand. You don't have to apologize. You can't keep everything pent up."

"It seems I won't any longer." Link laughs softly. He most likely won't. He sees no reason to. If Ganondorf will help him shoulder his heavy heart, then he'll let him. And he would do the same for him.

He feels a little better. He needed to let go of many things that were plaguing him.

"I hope you are not cross about what I've done." Ganon says as he idly plays with Links hair, worry painted on his face. Link wants to wipe it away.

He does the only thing that makes sense to him. He leans and places his hands on Ganon's neck, breathing deep. "Never." He says, and softly plants his lips over Ganon's in a chaste kiss.

They make excellent time, and there are no storms in their way. They don't know how much closer they are. There is no land visible on the horizon. But the thought of finally reaching that small island on the map with Triforce etched into its borders is making Link anxious.

He doesn't know what to expect. They could find anything. He doesn't know how Ganon will react once they've gotten there.

Things are so very different between them now. He looks at Link with such a blatant fondness. And Link is helplessly pulled in by it.

They've gone from enemies, to strangers, to acquaintances, to enemies _again_, to friends to… something more than friends. Something else. There's no reason rush other than the fact that their time together might have an expiration date. Link can't stop thinking about it.

Luna walks up to nudge at his hand, pulling his away from his worried thoughts. She wants to be pet. He gladly complies as he looks up to admire the sky. He frowns. There's clouds rolling in. He does love that rain but nothing was wrong with a little shine.

"Gan, I think it's going to rain again." Link yells across the deck towards the helm. He continues giving Luna the much needed attention as she paws at his knees.

"No it isn't." He says so very sure of himself. Link scoffs.

Ganondorf looks up smiling right before closing his eyes and blowing gently towards the sky. Link almost laughs at him. Until he wears the loud roar of the wind and whips his head up to stare at the clouds. They fly away like someone rounded them up and pushed them back to faraway lands. He blinks once. Twice.

"Did you do that?" He asks Ganon, completely bewildered that it only took him alone.

"Time is of the essence." He grins.

"And you couldn't have done that _earlier?"_ Link asks exasperated. If he could change the weather with a wave of his stupid magic hand, why not during the storm?

"I could have. Nifty trick those hags thought me. Took me two years to master that one." Ganon laughs. "You looked like you were having fun in that storm. I didn't want to ruin it."

Links expression softens. No, he wouldn't want to ruin it, would he? It was nice to let go like that and run around in the rain, even if only for a short while.

The magic thing is still bothering him. He knows that Ganondorf is capable of immense power. He's seen him do things that he never imagined were possible. But then again, this Ganondorf hadn't really done any of those things, had he? Why was this so different? The magic was different in nature. Though he holds the fire in his hands and he whisks a storm away with a single breath, Link doesn't sense destruction. It feels pure, like that's how magic is supposed to be.

Like always he opens his mouth and asks a question that he hadn't really chosen his wording for yet.

"I barely ever see you use you magic. Why… I mean How…Uh…" He trails off because he doesn't know exactly what he's asking. "What I mean is that it's different. From what I've seen you do. In Hyrule."

He hates to bring it up. It's the first time he's talked about it since that morning on the balcony. He was still a little sensitive about the logistics of it all and he didn't want to end up screaming at him. And then he feels out of place because Ganon's face is twisted into confusion.

"What did you see me do then?"

"Well for starters you hurled huge balls of lightning at me. Repeatedly. For hours."

"I'm guessing you won that fight?" Ganon laughs.

"How'd you guess?" Link says sarcastically. He's trying not to be bitter about it.

"I'm glad you defeated me." He says to him, sure of himself.

"Why?" Link doesn't really understand the comment. It's a weightless one. How can he say something like that when he didn't live through the events that ensued?

"Because I would have never come to meet you under this sky." Ganon steps down the stairs of the helm to Links level. "That would have been the true loss."

And Link supposes he is right.

They're going to be approaching the island soon. Link can feel it. He doesn't know what they'll find there but he does know that it's a step closer to home.

Ganondorf informs him that land has appeared over the horizon, so he prepares everything to anchor and go ashore.

Worry settles in his gut. The etching of the Triforce on the worn out map has him thinking. Thinking too much. It could mean nothing, really. It could just be a drawing. A sign of sorts. He doesn't know how he feels about going back with Ganondorf. He helped cast him out and now he'll be the one bringing him back.

If they're going to do this, they have to keep a low profile. They haven't talked about it.

As they draw closer, link figures it's as good a time as any to inquire.

"What are you going to do once we return home?" Link asks in the most curiously innocent tone he can manage.

"Well... I want to return to the desert. See my sisters."

"I thought you didn't he have any siblings." He blurts out.

"Not my real sisters. My comrades. My friends. Assuming they still consider me as such."

"It'll be fine." Link says to him reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you after all this time."

"You'll… come with me? Won't you?" Ganon asks slowly. And Link softens because he sounds so afraid. It's hard to notice, he thinks. That slight quiver in his voice. That small difficult question hiding behind his simple one.

_Are you going to leave?_

"I will." He tells him, shuffling in closer to him. "I'd like to see the desert again." It's a standard answer to his question and it comes out sounding like a promise.

They're both fine with that.

"Are you still their leader?" Link asks. It's just random curiosity.

"Until I die." He states. "Even if they hate me." His expression is hard.

"They don't." He says, rolling his eyes. Then the words come to him. "If I can forgive you, they will too."

The island is beyond ominous. They've anchored the ship and they've taken Luna and Epona onto land with them. They don't know what they're going to find or if they'll be able to go back for their companions.

The island is bigger than it looks on the map. They would have to venture for a while before discovering anything that could help them.

It was heavy with vegetation. But there seemed to be no animals on the land, which Link found slightly troubling.

"Do you think we'll really find a way home through here?" Link asks aloud as they trudge through the brush and shrubbery.

"I don't know for certain." Ganon sighs out. It's not very encouraging but at least he's realistic about it.

The trees are towering over them and it's getting darker as they get farther into the forest. The sun is going down. They see it seep through the cracks of the tree trunks just before disappearing in its entire orange and purple gleam beneath the horizon.

Ganondorf watches it intently. It looks just like how the sun sets in the desert. He hopes it's a sign.

With the light fading, their eyes take a moment to adjust. From between the tress in the darkness, Link sees a flash of light. His heart speeds up at a certain feeling settles in his gut. It's pulling him in. It's the same feeling he had before falling into Termina. Right after Talia had led him into the woods and he fell back into this land. The same flash of light. The same tense air, thick with purpose. He does the only thing his impulsive personality knows how to do.

He chases it.

"Link!" Ganondorf yells after him as he runs deeper into the forest brush. He runs after, Luna and Epona running down the way alongside him, thinking it a sort of game.

The light grows closer. It's more of a glow. A feint glow in the midst of the darkness. He comes to an opening. A cave. It's pitch dark entry way makes him hesitant to enter. There's a rush of cold wind and it snaps him out of his trance. He turns quickly to realize he's alone.

He hears the approaching run of Ganondorf before he can panic. He comes into view.

"Why?" He pants. "Why did you run like that?" He asks exasperated, placing is hands on Links shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… It felt like I had to run or it would disappear."

Ganon sighs and pulls Link into a fierce hug. "You frightened me." He whispers. "You're quite good at that. Frightening me."

"Come on then," Link says with a slight worry in his voice. "I suppose we should enter."

They enter the cave together.

It's dark for such a long time as they walk through. It's like the moment they entered they were completely engulfed in darkness. For a while it seems endless.

Link keeps hearing a voice. It's small. Skittish. But it isn't close enough yet and he wonders in Ganon can hear it.

_They've come_

He walks faster minding his footing. Ganon keeps up with him. But he can sense Links unease. He takes his hand and holds it tightly as they all but run down the darkened path.

_You wish to return_

Link can see that feint glow lit dimly in the distance.

_But are you worthy_

The splash of shallow water is suddenly heard beneath their boots. Link can see the light growing.

"Do you see it?" Ganon asks him.

"I see it." He shivers.

They go down an easy slope into a small damp chasm. The walls are lined with columns and it's hard to make everything out in the dim light. Link notices that this place looks familiar.

The light grows slowly but surely and they're not alone. There in the center, sat in the clear water is a woman. The barely clothes and adorned with jewels of all kinds. There is an aura around her that you could feel in the room. It made Link feel like she was not approachable. Link knew this woman.

"Great fairy."

"_Hero._" She smirked, voice echoing with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

He almost cringed at the title.

"_You have come in the most unexpected of circumstances."_

Link knew that the best way to be with fairies was bold and straightforward. Get their attention fast and make it clear what you want.

"We wish to go to Hyrule. Is this the proper path?"

"_It is."_ She whispers airily. But that devilish smirk is still there. "_If I so see fit."_

"What must he do?" Ganon asks.

"_Silence!" _She hisses at him, voice echoing off the walls. "_You will not speak."_

She redirects her attention to Link. "_There is a test. A trial of sorts." _She's hovering slightly in the air, and Link doesn't remember her getting up there. "_We have been lenient with you, Hero. We have aided, given you magic, and restored life. This was all in our pledge to the goddesses."_

His heart is beating so fast because this is closest they've ever been. The way she is speaking is as if it's out of reach.

"_This was to ensure the safety of the land. As it is now. As it should be. I will uphold this as long as I exist."_

"Please just tell me what is it I have to do." Link asks desperately.

Link still has his hand. He holds tight.

"_The trial is _not _for you. You are no threat. The trial is for Ganondorf Dragmire."_


End file.
